My Fate is Sealed
by HeartGlow2112
Summary: This story takes place before CoHF. Clary comes up with a plan and makes an illusion so that Sebastian thinks she drank from the demon mortal cup. Will Jace allow her to do something like this? Does Jace know that Sebastian physically wants Clary. Read to find out. There is sexual content. Please read and review! HeartGlow2112
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Heartglow here. I know my other story is not complete. But, I desperately wanted to write this one. I had its story in my mind from a very long time ago but seriously my laptop got damaged and then I had exams.*sigh* but its alright now. So.. this story is about how Clary has a plan to stop Sebastian as the Clave is not doing anything. She has a dangerous plan in her mind which only she can perform. There may be adult content. I will be updating almost every alternate day. If not I will try uploading 2 or 3 chapters on the same day okay?. I may not be uploading sometime after the summer vacations due to exams coz I m still in high school which is very much without the musical so yea.. we need to study alright? I tend to elaborate everything so the chapters can get pretty long sometimes. Last but not the least please please read and review it so that I get encouraged to write more. Also, I m sorry for this long author' s note. But heyyy..this is just the starting :p**

Clary studied her plan mentally. This could go horribly wrong, she thought. Clary was walking by the corridors of the institute to Jace's room. She had told all of the 'team good' that she wanted to talk to them and held this meeting. she knew no one would appreciate this and everyone would tell her how stupid she sounds but this was important to her. She didn't want to see anymore good shadowhunters drinking from that demon mortal cup like..Amatis. She tugged to her stomach thinking about Luke's sister who took such a good care of her send pain and shivers down her spine. She just prayed that Jace would help her in this. She desperately needed all the help she could get.

'What is it Clary?' He asked as soon as she got in. Clary could feel the tension in the room.

'Yea! You called us all so immediately. I could not even get my nails done.' Izzy said from the other end of the room

'Guys! Before starting I want you all to promise not to say anything in between. Especially you jace. I know you all will want to refuse and reject but this is important to me and I will do it anyway' she said

'Okay! Now I am scared.' Simon said.

'Funny, I thought vampires were only scared of the sun.' Alec smirked.

' Hey there is something really going on in this room guys' Jace scolded both of them.

After that Clary proceeded to telling her life threatening yet the only plan left to all of the other team good shadowhunter members.

'Here goes nothing…. I think we all should get to know what Sebastian is planning to do. The clave is not doing anything and his army is getting bigger and better everyday. I don't want anymore shadowhunters to drink from that demon mortal cup nor I want a person as evil as him to follow. I have a plan which is very dangerous but the only one left. Sebastian wants me. What I was thinking is that I will go to him but not like the old Clary he knew. We will make an illusion. He will think I drank from the demon mortal cup. But, I need help I want to energize myself. I want it to look like I have more agility strength and power than before because I drank from it. I will learn how to do all that but I have to learn fast everyday he turns more than a number of shadowhunters you can think of. I read in the gray book that warlocks can make this invisible, an invisibility so powerful that even the angel cannot see it. I will need magnus's help in doing so. I want him to make my steles and seralph blades to be seen only by me. Also the faerie ring. I want you guys to keep the second ring while I keep the other one, the invisible one. With all this we could actually beat Sebastian and get hold of whatever planning he is right now doing.'

Clary finished with a sigh.

'Are you out of your mind?' Jace asked his rage clearly reaching his expressions.

'Jace you don't get it…' Clarly started but was cut off mid.

'I don't get it? I don't GET IT? Clary this is so not going to happen. This is a death plan, it has absolutely zero chances of your survival.'

'FINE! Be stubborn I will do it anyway.'

'No! You won't I won't let you. Even if it takes me to lock up in a washroom for the rest of eternity'

'Clary! Jace is right we cant let you do this. You will be in trouble all the time' Magnus said for the first time.

'I agree this is too dangerous and even if there is a slight mistake we will all lose you forever.' Izzy said.

'Please everyone! I know this is dangerous but only I can do it. All the chances we have left for victory will be ruined because there will be a war coming. We all know it don't we? Only I can make things right. I m sorry but I am doing this. I m sorry…'

'No Clary! I am coming with you then.' Jace said who was now at least considering her plan. But she cant let him come with her she knew he wont be able to stand him knowing he killed max one second. Their bonding like brothers and parabatai was all gone.. long gone.

'Jace no.. you wont be able to stand him without that abnormal bonding. Besides, he wants me. Only me.' Clary said.

'Well, I m not letting you do this all on your own. If anything happens to you I wont be able to face the fact t hat it is because of me.' Jace cupped his hands on clary's cheek.

'jace nothing wrong will happen as long as you are on the other side of the ring right? Trust me please..' Clary begged him in a voice as mere as a whisper.

'I think she is right! I mean what can go wrong if she has her stele and ring with her?' Alec said

Everyone agreed to Clary's plan finally. She felt good she was able to convince them all about her most probably dying plan. But she was happy she is able to get a chance to make things right and try to save everyone in a war coming.

'yea. But how will we find him?' Simon asked

'Leave that to me.' Izzy said but didn't not elaborate further.

No one knew Isabelle's plan. She kept it a top secret. God know why. But Clary trusted izzy and was able to get comforted with the plan that she is the one helping her get to..him. After that day onwards everyone started to help Clary do different task. Jace taught her how to enhance her senses and be as light as possible because apparently he thought you can be as light as you want to be. Alec taught her sword fighting which she was finding pretty interesting, Alec was a good teacher. Simon taught her archery. Isabelle gave her accessories like belts watch whips etc which can all be turned into deadly weapons if needed for both demons and shadowhunters. Magnus taught her to knoe some basics on runes which she thought was unnecessary but he insisted it.

After everyone was done isabelle told Clary to wait near a pool in a buried house in Brooklyn. She didn't know why but she thought it was stupid of Sebastian to come here in a muddy pool by a house racked and covered in bushes. But she didn't question it, after all it is Isabelle we are talking about. At last Magnus casted a spell on her so that only she is able to see her weapons stele and ring. He murmured a prayer that will keep her safe and then gave her a big bear hug.

' be careful Clary' he said.

I will magnus, she wanted to tell him but could not as she knew it was a suicide mission. Instead clary just nodded.

Everyone hugged her and said their byes and be carefuls..

Jace hugged her tight.. kissed her and said

'Clary! I love you. Never loose your believe in this quest. I will be there always.. I love you. I loveyou!' he told her in her ear and kissed her again tight. She could see tears forming in his eyes. She wanted so loudly to cry or at least yell that she doesn't want to do it. But she had to it was her , she cant cry now, not when everybody was watching her she could not show weakness.

'I love you too jace. Take care. And please trust me when I am gone and tell me what to do if I am lost..i love you..'

With that happy goodbye they all went leaving Clary alone near the pool in the old racked house. Isabelle said that there can be demons here and Clary could expect a fight. She was all ready for it. She sat there for what it felt like an eternity. After a while suddenly she saw a bush shiver. Clary instinctively got up and took out a seralph blade.

'Dumas!' she said. The blade glowed in the setting sun.

Just when she said her blade's name something absolutely weird happened. She was dressed in shadowhunter gear which suddenly changed into a red mini skirt..too mini for her comfort and a top no not a top almost like a shirt cut half showing off her abdomen till her breasts. She flinched. How in the world did this happen? She thought.

Suddenly two white strong yet smooth hands caught her waist and hands. A mouth.. Sebastian's mouth was near her ear whispering..

'It is just a cat Clarissa.'

'How did you do this?' Clary asked him

'Did what?' he asked as if nothing went wring and nothing was changed.

'My clothes!'

'ohh! These? I thought you will look better like this. Besides I am pretty glad you drank from that demon mortal cup. Now you will belong to me forever.'Sebastian smirked and leaned in.

Clary kissed him back but it felt so wrong kissing her own unfortunate good for nothing brother that she stopped for a while hesitating. Sebastian obviously noticed that.

'Anything wrong Clarissa?' he asked looking genuinely concerned.

Shit! She cursed herself she cant let these small mistaked happen. She needs to give in or else he will get suspicious. So, instead of replying Clary tugged her hands in his hair, leaned in and enthusiastically kissed him. She didn't even realise when he picked her up bridal style and was proceeding to a portal. His hands were very close to her panties and his moth worked on her like crazy. Damn! She was actually getting turned on. No no! I love Jace she thought but could not help thinking how skilled he felt on her.

Besides, she thought I need to give in show him that I am now his. Make him trust me. With those thought she crashed into his bed with him on top of her.

**Hey everyone! Did you like it. If yes, please review. If no, well any suggestions? Ohh and yea.. I am a great fan of fifty shades of grey so maybe some scenes look alike. Anyways..bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I m back.. You know something really bad happened to me yesterday. As you all know my lappy wasn't working before and started working just now I tried to download the city of bones movie from torrent. It took like 4 to 5 hours Idk why… yes I haven't seen it yet! So I waited for it download and when it finally downloaded 100% I found out it was in another LANGUAGE! OMG! I went nuts I soo DESPERATRELY wanted to see it and it was in a language I wasn't able to identify.. Yes I cried…. **

**But, anyways I am back with another chapter so you guys have fun! :P **

'Oh Clary!' Sebastian said 'What I would do it fuck that little mouth of yours..'. they were crashed into the bed. In that little spasm of time Clary could only identify that they were in a room which was identical to the one Sebastian had in the other house which Clary destroyed.

'hmmm' was the smartest comeback Clary could think of. She was super aware how Sebastian had his one hand over her panties which were surprising still on. And the other hand was exploring her tits while his mouth stick to her neck. Clary tried to show enthusiasm and wrapped her hands on his back and chest. In that little moment Sebastian tore of her Victoria secret panties.

'Hey those were my favourites' she complained but could not help thinking how hot it felt when he did that.

Sebastian chuckled 'You wont need those things around here Clarissa. I wont let you wear them'

With that comment he started to rub her vigorously. She could not help but moan a bit. If those hands reached her G spot she was sure she would faint. So, Clary pounced on him making him go flat on his back on the bed. She was on top of him. He smirked seeing her enthusiasm. She so wanted to kick him when he smirked. She stood up a little making him see her body whole. She took off her top which was more like a bikini and bra. She swore she saw him wide eyes first time in her life. She also instantly knew how turned on he felt when he sees the little gap in between her thighs.

She crashed into him making him undo his pants. After he undid them Clary started to rub him making him feel good. His hands reached over her breasts which was bouncing up and down.

'Oh little sister. You fit in my hand completely. I told you, you belong to me.' Sebastian said rubbing his hands on her tits.

'Don't call me that when we are doing this.' Clary replied. Sebastian mouth was working on her tits while his hands on her clit. He nibbled her nipples. After he thought he was content he proceeded his mouth to her pussy. He started to lick and rub it. His tongue felt really skilled on her. She moaned loudly which apparently felt like she wanted more. He suddenly got up.

'Wait here.' He told her.

Clary nodded not able to say or ask anything. Where was he going? Is he going to torture me? Maybe he know I didn't drink from the demon mortal cup. Several questioned swarmed her head while she waited in his room. After a while she got up still not wearing anything she proceeded to the door of the room. She instantly knew where she was. She stepped in the corridor and looked around. The house was the same as the one she destroyed. Everything even the paintings on the walls were the same. She could not help but flinch from the thought that it didn't really now matter that Clary destroyed that house or not. Sebastian had several of them. She didn't knew in which country city or the exact place she was, but she knew the house well. She proceed to the right expecting some useful information on Sebastian's plans.

Clary thought it was wise for her to go sit in that room and wait for him to come again but, she just could not. She needed to get information not sex. She knew he could torture her for doing this but this was important. With those thoughts in her mind she came across a stop. There was nothing more in the place. Where there should have been a room was a large wall with a large painting covering its every little space provided. Clary studied that painting, it looked like an abstract art from a distance. It had every possible colour you can think of reflecting itself from behind. It look as if the wall was covered in colours not the painting. As Clary took a step forth she noticed that there were different shapes, geometrical shapes with black coloured outline in it. As she went further it looked as if the shapes were enlarging covering the painting in a whole black texture. When Clary was only centimetres apart she came to know it was a painting with no colour in it. It was jet black without any ounce of colour that reflected happiness. Clary tried to touch the painting. At first it sent electric shocks inside her. She thought there was some current present. She touched it anyways. Suddenly her whole world blacked out and she reached into a flashback.

She was a little girl. Her mother and she were shopping. Not exactly shopping but were roaming around in a supermarket.

'Mom..mom.. I want to have that barbie..' The little Clary said.

'No honey.. I can give you a book instead you have thousands of them already.' her mother replied.

The little clary started to whine and brawl. Suddenly the scene drifted.

Clary was in the institute. It was her birthday. Clary knew immediately. She still remembers that day when she first kissed Jace. The happiest day of her life which changed when simon came out of that door but anyways. In the flashblack Clary was joking around him about the mutant ninja tattoo and her chicken pox scar when he kissed her. that didn't happen like that, the real Clary thought. Suddenly Jace started to grow. His skin turned black and he grew black wings. His mouth was spitting fire and he charged after her. Hungry for her life.

Clary screamed at the top of her lungs and found herself out of those paintings flashbacks to the real world. She was still naked lying on the floor. She hastily got up and turned. There was no one in the hallway she quickly went into the room where she was with Sebastian having…_sex_.

She saw he wasn't back yet. She randomly thought how much time she had taken in those flashbacks, maybe none at all, maybe a whole hour, maybe all around her people were dead after spending their lives while she was still in that flashback. Different thoughts swirled in her mind while she sat on that bed naked..

Sebastian came after sometime..

'How long were you out?' Clary asked. Sebastian ooked taken aback, he clearly didn't expected her to say this.

'I..I was just gone and I talked to a demon and I came back.' He answered.

'Why did you go?' she asked. She needed information.. all the information. To her surprised he smirked at that question. And showed her a white wine bottle in his hand.

'For this.' He said shaking the bottle in his hand. 'I want you to lie down and be still. I want to try something.' He smirked.

'Okayy..' Clary replied.

She lied down as he asked and he started to open the wine bottle. 'What are you going to do?' Clary asked out of curiousity.

'Wait and watch Clarissa you have to learn to be patient.' He replied chuckling.

He suddenly sprang on her and tied her hands to the bed with cable wire** (I know its from 50 shades..but I love this scene. Also I have my own twist in it:p). **

'Why did you do that?' Clary asked.

'I like to do that little sister.' Sebastian replied.

When he was done tying her up he started to explore her private area with his hands first. He licked it up and moaned with a hearty growl that sounded like satisfaction. He then started pouring the wine on her chest and stomach, even on her pussy. After he was done lavishing her,he started to lick her up like his meal. All clary could think of at t hat time was how good and skilled he felt on her. she started moaning at his every step and soon enough they both were panting. He untied her and started kissing.

'Did you like that?' he asked.

'I sure did' Clary answered him with a smile playing on her lips.

'Have you ever got any flashbacks from your past while you touched a painting and all those flashbacks were surprisingly wrong.' Clary asked him. She desperately needed to get information and this was the only chance when Sebastian was in a good, maybe he could answer her.

'Have you been wandering here lately? Which is surprising as I brought you here like for only an hour.' Sebastian said while chuckling. Clary immediately knew that he knows about that painting. Stupid! She cursed herself its his house, he would know about it.

'Well, as a matter of fact I was wandering when you decided to suddenly leave me and I was left wanting more.' She said seductively so that instead of doubting he answers her.

'Well,well. Dear sister, you are very bold now aren't you? That painting you just saw or as a matter of fact touched is called the painting of darkness, the ones who touches that painting finds themselves in their most happiest moments but here is the twist those happy moments gets turned dark and then the person identify them as their darkest moments of life.'

Clary understood that immediately. First she saw herself wanting that doll, she wanted it desperately at that age, but her mother had not refused she had given it to her. Also, Jace never turned into a dark demon while kissing her-

Clary thoughts were suddenly disturbed when someone knocked on the door, realising that both Sebastian and Clary were naked and pretty much covered in wine she tucked to her sheets. Sebastian seeing this smiled.

'There is someone who wants to meet us. Would you like to get dressed or come naked?' he asked her.

She noticed how he didn't give her a choice, she had to visit the visitor. But who was he or she. Thinking about this she slowly lifted herself up and went to wash and get dressed.

**Soo… how was it? Like it? Then please review. Not so good? Any suggestions?**

**See day after tomorrow…byeee :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Guys.. back with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. Also, should I upload a cover pic? One more thing, if there are any percy Jackson fans who are reading this fanfic tell me if I should continue my percy Jackson fanfic too? I m glad people are liking my imagination.. :D**

Clary quickly got ready after cleaning herself up she settled for a slip dress plain black colour. She quickly went out in the hallway, she came here to get information..that was what she was getting right now that's why she couldn't stop thinking what awaited her. She considered to talk to jace and tell him about the current happenings but she thought that she didn't really get any useful information yet. She mentally noted that she would call him after she has attended this meeting.

'You look sexy..' Sebastian said as soon as he saw her though his face showed expression as if in thought. He was sitting at the couches with …_Meliorn! _She didn't really expect him to be here. She thought the faeries were helping them. Meliorn sat gracefully as if he never cared anything about in this world. When he saw her he smiled as if remembering a long lost friend. Sebastian looked at her expression, he smiled.

'Yes, Clary the faeries are working with us. Right Meliorn?' Sebastian asked him. Clary knew he would never give a straight answer.

'We do hope so Sebastian, but right now I want you to know some.._updates_ from the fair folk.' Meliorn said and had an expression that clearly Sebastian is not going to like those updates.

'Do proceed, Meliorn' Sebastian emphasised formally.

'Well, you see the fair folk is having some trouble. Even if we come into your acquaintances the clave would banish us. If not, they would probably won't help us in the future which can be necessary.' Meliorn said.

'I will help you Meliorn. I can help the faerie folk with whatever they want.' Sebastian said with what Clary thought a little overconfidence. At that Meliorn smirked. During this whole time Clary had come sat on Sebastian lap showing him her love.. bah! She could have hit him in the face if she can. But, anyways.

'Really? Sebastian. I think you cannot give the fair folk what they want. You never look dubious.. do you really think you have everything in this world?' Meliorn asked him smirking. At meliorn's comment sebastian's grip tightened over Clary. She had no idea about Sebastian plans instead that he is creating a dark shadowhunter army. She thought what could he possibly want from the fair folk so as to make them co-operate. He was so insistant on gaining their co-operation, it made Clary curious.

'What do you want?' Sebastian asked in a surprisingly low grumbling teeth clunching together sexy voice.

'I or may I say the fair folk want those faerie rings. We want them back from the institute or wherever they are now. Though, let me asure you, that even if you try your hardest you wont be able to find them, for they are disappeared vanished into thin air whoever took them should fear the fair folk. And we want you to find them and give them to us.' Meliorn said. Clary flinched at his words a bit which she knew wasn't really noticeable but she held her hand securely onto her lap wrapped around each other. The ring was only visible to her right now. She continued to say its only visible to me only to me many times but she feared the Meliorn knew it. Knew it but didn't tell Sebastian. This whole conversation meant only one thing to Clary, the thing Meliorn was after wasn't the ring actually it was something else something else from Clary that's why he didn't tell Sebastian about it he knew Clary could never give those rings to him and he would therefore never find them. Not with Clary around.

'I will find them.' Sebastian said in a voice almost challenging.

'That's the point Sebastian, you wont. And you know the fair folk never lie.' Meliorn said with an evil smile across his face.

'Why don't you get this straight and tell me what you are after actually. Instead of ruining everybody's time that is pretty precious at this moment, apparently.' Sebastian said.

'Well, well, well…perhaps I will. But can you really give it to me?' Meliorn said checking his nails as if waiting for them to burst open.

'I most possibly can Meliorn. Name it and name it fast, it would be better for you.' Sebastian said.

'I want one night.' Meliorn said getting up and touching Clary's red curls and proceeding to her cheek as if to caress it. 'One night with this pretty lady over here.' He finished. After it sunk in Clary stared at him in horror. WHAT? I wont do it. I wont turn into a prostitute for some revenge or friendship, anything that was going on between the fair folk and Sebastian.

'Jace you have to eat.' Isabelle was coming to his room and saying this for what like an eternity.

'no, isabelle I cant eat I am not hungry.' Jace answered her for what felt like an eternity too.

'Ypu haven't eaten anything since yesterday. You should be energetic if you are a shadowhunter and with this diet you will surely end up looking like a stick not even able to lift yourself up in a week and trust me you will.' Isabelle insisted.

'Okay..okay I am coming stop torturing me telling me I will lose weight its like the last thing I want to do right now.' Jace said his tone was obviously sarcastic.

Since the day Clary was gone Jace worried sick about her. He needed to talk to her it was the longest they both have gone without talking after sorting things up in Idris. He knew she was brave and he knew she would have gotten information, at least some information about Sebastian. After all, that is what she went for there. He wanted to contact her, he wanted to ask her if she was alright, if Sebastian was torturing her, if he was keeping her like a princess, if he fed her enough, if she had her hair done, if she was wearing a blue clip today and what not.. yes, he was starting to get crazy.

At the dining table everybody started taking up their picks. They conversed a little. Talked about Clary and how she was soo brove and no one else could have done what she has done. They asked Jace if he has heard anything from her to which he answered a no but ensured them that Clary must have started her work and would be brave which was stupid as he was the one who needed that reassurance after all he loved her.

'Have you heard anything from Jocelyn or Luke yet?' Isabelle aske to simon.

' No.' Simon replied.

'Well, we should be prepared with a good understandable excuse for her sudden disappearance. They would be worried sick about her.' she said.

'Yea, well I took care of that.' Magnus said. Alec looked at him with an unreadable expression.

'What did you do?' Alec asked him.

'Nothing in particular, some spells, some encourages that's all. Its taken care of, I promise.' Magnus said.

Everybody on that table knew that Magnus did something bigger than just spells ang encouraging phrases or something. After all, Jocelyn and Luke weren't like they could get fooled by it. Though, nobody really asked him anything, everybody trusted him.

After they were finished with eating suddenly all of them heard a glass crack and a wooden log break. At least it sounded like that. To all went on high alert. There could be anyone trying to enter the institute.

'Alec, go to the window. Isabelle and Magnus guard the doors.' Jace said and he himself went to the very front door suspecting an intruder. They all agreed and Simon stayed with Jace. Suddenly, there was another sound which Jace could not quite identify.

They all suddenly opened up the door their seralph blades and daggers almost ready to cut everything in their way. When suddenly they saw who was standing in the doorway. Wearing a pink fluorescent top with blue scarf and blue jeans, looking as beautiful as she always does but very much dead was…._Camille…._

**Hey! First I am soo sorry for the late update **.. **so yea I had a lot of tuitions** **and other stuff I am sorry. Anyways, thanks soo much for the reviews and keep reviewing to read more chapter(I get encouraged you know..:)).. morbidoscity.. no Jace does not know that and Clary knows that Jace doesn't know yet she didn't tell him..also, the ones in the team good who knows what really is happening is suspense**

**byeee… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! HeartGlow2112 is back with yet another chapter.. keep reviewing it encourages me a lot to write more frequently. I am grateful that you people like what I write! THANKSS ALL! **

What the f*ck is wrong with the angel or anyone who writes fate, thought Clary. She mentally prepared herself to keep up with Sebastian who was a mofo, and yet the bloody being who writes her fate wants her to be a prostitute for real now. Really doing things just so that she gets a reward, no this ain't gonna happen. I won't let this happen I am a shadow hunter and I can protect myself well enough, Clary thought. It was true Clary have had so much of training in a week from Jace, Alec, Magnus even Simon that she very well knew she can kick Meliorn's ass. But , suddenly her sub consciousness chimed in, if Clary would decline and start a fight Sebastian would definitely get suspicious and eventually find the truth, Clary can't let that happen, she didn't go through all of that just so she can fight for her virtue which was already very well taken and open up their plan to him. She could ruin everything, literally everything all the shadow hunters and clave and stuff can seriously get blowed up by Sebastian's dark army. Instead she just prayed and tried to think of a plan that can get her out of this situation while Meliorn had already had her standing on her feet pulling her from Sebastian's lap and grasping her hips, he was leaning in their bodies were awfully close to each other.

'Oh! Clary you have no idea how much I have waited for this moment. I want it to be absolutely perfect my darling.' Meliorn said. Clary could actually feel his erection in between her legs now almost near the place where she was wearing a thong. Clary was suddenly very aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. She cursed herself mentally, but at that time her bra was showing straps which looked bad in her slip. Besides, her slip was cupped so she didn't bother but now she was on the verge of starting a fight or panicking or getting really frustrated or attacked sexually.

She hopped Sebastian would reject to that, after all he has been saying that she belongs to him a lot lately. But, to her surprise which surprisingly should not be a surprise at all Sebastian said nothing to that. Clary glanced back at his face. She could see his frustration clearly in his eyes, he doesn't want this to be happening to me, she thought then why is he not saying anything. Clary knew she was being stupid why on this bloody Earth would he actually care for her some voice in the back of her head said. But he seems to say that he doesn't want this to happen from his face. Clary thought on and on in her mind while Meliorn was exploring her, his were really smooth on her suddenly he started to take off her slip. He opened the chain from her back first and she could swear she saw him smile at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. He started from the bottom then he had almost lifted her slip from her hips. Her hips were exposed revealing her very stylish thong. It didn't actually cover her parts so felt like he had stripped her from an underwear.

'Maybe we should get this to a more comfortable place.' Meliorn said patting and rubbing his hands over her hips, his hands were dangerously close to her private area. Putting up with some effort she glanced back at Sebastian, to which she had no idea why. But suddenly realisation hit. She had started to believe him, believe him and forget the fact that he murdered Hodge and Max.

Meliorn was starting t o carry her when suddenly Sebastian sprang.

'No.. you wont do it. I wont let you Meliorn.' Sebastian said fire clearly visible in his eyes.

'Oh please Sebastian, don't tell you have started caring for your little sister here and want her more than our help.' Meliorn said. 'Besides,'he continued ' I know what you have already done to her. first time in history a brother and a sister in love.'

'Get away from her or I swear I will thrash you to bits.' Sebastian said taking Meliorn by the collar he dashed and pushed him to the wall. 'Never look at Clary like that again.' He said.

Soon when realisation hit her Clary realised that Sebastian had actually saved her. Saved her and fought for her. maybe Clary should trust him, noo no no I cant trust him he is evil he is evil, Clary kept repeating that. When meliorn was gone Clary back to her feet which she realised she wasn't on recently maybe her knees gave up after that act and she didn't notice. Sebastian came after that.

'I am sorry, Clary that would never happen again.' He said as if genuinely concerned, hey maybe he is concerned someone shouted from the back o f her head she vanished the voice again.

When Clary said nothing to that Sebastian leaned in against her, their foreheads contacted but their lips didn't. after some time which felt like two minutes they stood there staring at each others eyes as if reaching each others soul. After that, it was surprisingly Clary who leaned in and kissed him first. It was slow but it can momentum and fierceness just after a while.

'Lets go to bed.' She heard Sebastian say, his voice merely a whisper. ' I need you now.' To this Clary nodded and obediently obliged. He threw her to bed and started stripping her out of her dress. He started kneading her breasts first to which Clary let out a soft moan. He then, proceeded to her neck and she was pushed under his weight. She could feel his erection completely. So big and hot. Slowly Sebastian started removing her thong.

'I think you should wear this stuff often, so sexy.' He said moaning a bit.

Clary started removing his pants and rubbing his member. He let out a soft moan to that. After a while Clary showed his her entrance and he obediently came in. Clary felt pain, pain and pleasure mixed. They both started panting. They together crashed on the bed when they were done covered in sweat. Clary didn't realise yet that how tired she felt she knew she had to tell Jace about the faeries and how they are not helping Sebastian now but all Clary could think of now was sleep. Sleep and sleep and sleep. Then she was asleep.

Sebastian saw her sleeping and smiled to himself, Clary, beautiful witty and fierce Clary was all his now. He had no idea yet that it felt soo good to get what you actually wanted in life. He admits that he didn't wanted Clary to drink from the mortal cup and make her half demon but there was no other way to which she trust him. Now, he was having the time of his life. He really loved her and would never let anything happen to her. when Meliorn tried to do what he did, he was so furious that he didn't take an action faster meliorn had almost inserted a finger, no I would never let that happen, he thought.

He touched her face with his fingers. Her soft face. He leaned in and kissed her, a quick peck on her lips. He didn't realise yet that his fingers were covering and some were inserted in her. he smiled at the thought. When he pulled them back he heard her moan, a very little noise. He loved his Clary and the fact that they are related often bit him but he however has always wanted her. he got dressed and went down the stairs to the kitchen. He took a glass of water and sat there opening a rune book.

'Reading runes, I see.' Someone from behind him said. He turned around and smiled. Amatis stood at the entrance of the kitchen.

'Passing my time, but I know you don't have much to waste. Is it done?' he asked Amatis. She shrugged, indicating a failure.

'Sebastian the book is quite hard to find, the warlock has hid it somewhere and says he doesn't have it. Also, the way he says it, I think he really doesn't have it.' She said

' I don't need excuses Amatis. I need the book, it is the only way left that can help us win over the Clave and after the faeries refusing-'

'The faeries refused? But why?' Amatis cut him. Sebastian grew red rage showing evidently over his face.

'Never interrupt when I am saying something.' He said and then continued. ' I need that book do anything and everything you can to get it and bring it to me otherwise the consequences maybe very irrational Amatis, maybe something worse than death.' Amatis had gone to a colour paler than the palest you can think of. She what Sebastian was able to do and didn't want it to be experimented on her.

'Yes, I will find it.' She said.

'Yes?' Sebastian asked.

'Yes sir, I will collapse the whole world but find it.' She said fear clearly showing its way in her eyes.

**Soo… nice? Please REVIEW.. I appreciate that and suggest something if you don't like it. See you all next..**

**BYEEE..! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup fellas.. HeratGlow2112 is back. I am sorry for late update but you guys have no idea how much my parents make me study, even from the tight schedule I spare some time for my fanfiction..yayy! I love you all :D**

Clary woke up on the bed after having a surprisingly nice dream from a long time. It has been… no she cant remember how long it has been since she actually had a peaceful dream. She dreamt of Jace and his body. She was in a dark tunnel in the dream and there were monsters all around surrounding the tunnel. Yea the dream didn't start that nicely but eventually it ended good. So, she was on the ground lying down, the monsters were on the verge of actually killing her. suddenly, out of nowhere Jace arrived, he was looking as handsome as always. He started fending them off with his bare shirtness**( is it a word? Well it is now) **and his smooth and accurate biceps. After all the monsters were gone and Jace had a good big gash on his arm he turned to Clary.

'We need to go. There are others coming and I don't want us to die here.' He said to her.

'Jace, you are beautiful.' She said half conscious in the dream.

'Clary stop admiring me and getup.' He said. Clary was surprised at his remark usually he get something witty to say not so serious. Then she realised the situation they were in was serious in the dream. She nodded and he helped her up.

'Where is Sebastian?' she asked him surprised bby herself asking this question. She saw his mouth harden into a thin line.

'How many times do I have to tell you? He is DEAD. DEAD. DEAD. DEAD.' He repeated it again and again as if making himself believe it rather than Clary. Just as it sunk in she realised what had happened. She started whining in his arms and mourning over her brother.

'Stop it Clary, he used you and he used you absurdly.' Jace spat.

With all that crying and mourning Clary woke up finding herself in that room. She thought of the dream again. Why was she mourning over sebastian's death? She hated him. She didn't what to make out of the stupid dream with just good prospect and that was to see Jace. She looked down at herself, she was a mess. A really hot mess. Sitting in the middle of the bed with one leg on sheet one under.. wearing nothing. She quickly got up and went to get a look at herself she had bruised arms.. hmm Sebastian had a tight grip, she thought. Suddenly, feeling too exposed she wore a panty and a loose shirt almost covering her panties. She stepped into the corridor. She heard voices from the kitchen and had a great urge to go to him, but she knew she first had to tell jace and everybody else what happened. She wore her faerie ring which was invisible to Sebastian.

Jace? She thought hard so as to reach him.

Clary? There was a response and she almost cried of joy at hearing his voice.

Jace I got information. She said

No Clary first tell me how are you and if the bastard did anything to you. He asked, his voice sounding as if he could take on everything right now. She suddenly felt nervous, nervous if Jace had known what she had been doing with Sebastian. But I did it for information and Clave and almost all the shadowhunters, she thought. And then she suddenly felt hurt after feeling nervous which was a surprise because she felt hurt for her brother. Sebastian had done nothing with her that actually hurt her.

No Jace nothing but let me tell you Sebastian has been trying to take help from the faeries, he has been trying to contract them on something I don't know yet. But, something happened last night when Meliorn came to contact Sebastian- her thought was cut.

Meliorn? Jace thought in surprise. But I thought faeries never usually sent him, I don't know why but he has usually been in the back standing, guarding if you look close.

No Jace Meliorn was there I am sure. Something happened and the faeries refused to help Sebastian they didn't accept his contract. Clary told him leaving the part where Meliorn told them his condition of helping.

Ohh! That's good I will tell the Clave about the faeries and Clary you need to know something. Camille was present here a while ago. She entered in a weird way throwing things rather than just ringing the institute's bell. But she has gone now, the sun is up you know. He said

Camille? But what did she want? Clary asked him

Well its complicated Camille says he wants to help shadowhunters, she says she will get all the vampires she knows of-which is quite a lot-to help us in fending off Sebastian.

Okay, but she must have asked for something right? Camille Bellcourt just doesn't wander here and there offering help. She asked for something didn't she? Clary asked him

Yup! She most definitely did. She asked for a seat in the council, the head of all vampire clans.. he said. Clary thought about it for sometime. Raphael was the head right now what could possibly go wrong with Camille in stead of him?

So did you think of something? Clary asked him

Well, we are thinking about it but, I don't think we will accept it after all Raphael is supplying us with vampires too. He said

But Camille knows more ancient vampires. Clary said.

I thought about that but we are still thinking Clary. He said. Suddenly Clary heard footsteps coming toward the door she quicly said a good bye and an I love you to Jace and focused on the door to get opened.

Sebastian came in, a smile playing on his lips.

'Hey you are up.' He said.

'Yea. Just now.' Clary replied.

'Also, I love the way you dressed up.' Sebastian said coming toward her his arms spread out soon found her hips. His mouth was on hers and his one hand found her braless boob. She gasped against his mouth which caused him to smile. She didn't knew when and how but they were suddenly again on the bed his mouth on her neck kissing her fiercely wanting more and more of her to endure. But, she put one hand on his chest pushing him away a bit just so he understands that she is indicating him to wait. He looked confused.

'What-' he started but Clary cut in.

'I am hungry for food right now Sebastian. You get what you want later.' She said in a seducing voice. He smirked and got away, holding out his hand towards her.

'Come lets go eat.' He said to her.

When they sat down to eat she was surprised to see food already ready for them. She wondered who made the food, noe Sebastian definitely. She was just going to ask him who makes this when he asked a question she needed 100 times before answering.

'Will you do me a favour Clary? Also, the favour would have to be done only and only by you.' He asked and told her touching her red curls and now pale cheeks.

She gulped hard.

**Heyy! First off.. morbidoscity.. what do you mean? I didn't get you. Second as always please please please REVIEW! Also, tell me if you like it? If you didn't well.. ant suggestions?**

**See you all next..**

**Byeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Another chap.. Reviews are appreciated.**

Jace didn't know what to think of, he didn't want Camille to be a representative in the Clave from the vampire side but she had made extreme promises and was willing to give them some great vampire clans. One thought struck in his mind, how did Camille get all those vampires? Last time he knew she was alone without any vampire by her side and now.. poof! I have more vampires than you can ever think of shadowhunters!

He shifted his weight a bit on the bed. It was dark outside. Another day was yet to come, and he needed to spend it without Clary. He grabbed his stomach and wilted a bit, thinking of Clary made him want to yell and sob. But, he cant do it can he? He need to be strong for everybody, he needs to be strong for Clary. Just thinking about her send butterflies in his stomach. Also, he didn't like the fact that even though she has got the faerie ring and stele they talked less, he knew Sebastian was hovering over her and didn't like it a bit. I mean he is her brother now he needs to acting like one, not some dumb big twirled moustached villain stealing everybody's girlfriends, he thought.

There was a knock on the door. He sat up it was like 3 in the morning and everybody should be asleep.

He stood up and opened it.

'alec!?' he said and tried to look as if he was sleeping.

'It's urgent, meet in the library.' He said and scurried off. Jace thought it was totally unalec like but he followed anyway.

He saw Magus, Isabelle, Simon, and Alec there already present.

'What is it?' he asked.

'We kind of have a problem.' Magnus stuttered.

'What problem!' Jace said. In his experience there were always problems which are difficult to solve when these all 'team good' meetings happen.

'23, 27, 33, 47' Magnus said.

'What are those except stupid numbers?' Jace asked.

'These aren't just stupid numbers Jace.' Magnus replied his gaze very serious.

Jace's heart sank…

Clary didn't know what to say. A _favour_. Worst thing- only she can perform that. What the heck does he wants with me? She chose her next words with extreme care.

'I may do the favour. If it is in my ability and conscience, I will try.' Clary said.

'Oh! Clary it is definitely in your ability and inner thoughts. In fact only your inner thoughts.' Sebastian said smirking.

'what is it?' Clary asked him, her voice was merely a whisper.

'I want.. I need you to make me rune. A rune not even Raziel has ever seen. I need you to make me the king and the superior soul that even angels bow to. If I say something is it be done the whole world should get on with it and make it done by hook or by crook. In other words Clary I want to be the God, the only one to make things happen just by the snap of his finger, and you, I want you to be my queen, my princess, my wife.. my Clary.' Sebastian said in a voice more terrifying than the idea. But, Clary was focused on one thing only, how the hell to refuse. He will get to know about her illusion and then and then no one knows what he will do…

She just wont do it. I wont do it, she thought. How the hell can Jace fight a God, how the hell can Clave, all the other shadowhunters and even angels fight a god? Can even Raziel fight with him? She didn't know what to say what to do?

She gulped hard again trying to form an answer an answer to confuse him or anything to just back off in time and be in Jace's arms again.

What can she say to that?

'Sebastian, I make runes, new runes, powerful runes. But, I doubt I can ever make a rune as strong as that. My ability, my gift came from angel's blood. I cant make a rune to defeat angels. I once tried to make life come in dead and it concluded horribly, I doubt I have the capacity to possibly rune over someone to rule the gods and angels.' She said, her eyes bore into her food, she didn't know where her appetite went but, she surely didn't want to eat with all those butterflies in her stomach.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, tightened his jaw and spoke with a high authority, formal sound.

'Clary, you have to try. I need you to at least try, this is worth it. Besides, here I can teach you to excel in your abilities. I can tutor you to greatness. Imagine a world, a place where everyone mortal, every shadowhunter, even every angel bow to your feet.' He told her as a matter of factly.

She just nodded accepting the training and trying to make that rune, though inside she knew that Sebastian would never use the rune for goodness, he will literally rule over everyone, everyone in this whole universe.

Sebastian looked at her plate and smirked, he knew Clary wasn't hungry know. He stood up took Clary into her arms and proceeded to the couch.

'Wh- what is it?' Clary asked him

'*Sigh* I just love you so much Clary, I can do anything for you.' He told her.

He took out her shirt and started pinching her nipples gently. She moaned, he had to admit Clary moaning was the best sound he has ever heard. He suddenly turned her around, making her gasp in surprise.

'Oh I wanted to do this from soo long..' he said with ;longing.

He slowly cirled her hand over her ass and then spanked her hard. She gasped in ecstasy, he didn't know she liked it. He should do it more often.

'Like it babe?' he asked her.

'Oh! Sebastian you have no idea, do it again.' She told him and he was happy to oblige.

He spanked her 12 many times more until he could see red marks appearing on her skin. He didn't like to make her feel pain, but judging from her moans and gasps she felt more pleasure in the spanks than the pain.

The whole night the explored each other. Kissing and masturbating was their speciality. Though, secretly Sebastian really waited for the day she gives him a blowjob willingly. He didn't want to take it that fast there.

But Clary was amazing. He like her fierceness in bed. He almost climaxed just thinking of her. he looked around. He was sleeping facing the ceiling Clary was there by his side and his one hand was wrapped around her clutching over her breast.

He squeezed it and clary made a satisfactory sound deep in her throat. He kissed her forehead and the her lips. He stood up and gave a last kiss on her breasts before leaving the room. He quickly draped a white sheet over her. though, the sheet was there you could he could see her naked body underneath it. He ordered his bulge to sit down but, it just wont oblige. After that he went down the stairs in the corridor to the one place he thought he would never visit…

_The painting of darkness_

**HeartGlow 2112.. soon other chapter.. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me how did you like it or didn't like it. Suggest anything if you think is bad or suggest the possibilities that can happen ahead in the story… love your co-operation guys. **

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**Byeee**

**See you all next… :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what?! Yup HeartGlow 2112 is back with another chappp… first off..**

**Cecyl 2014 and Assassin-Cheshire thanks soo much for reviews. The reviews you people leave behind really encourages me to write these chapters more frequently. Keep encouraging me fellas and I guarantee you not to bore you ever…**

**Second.. lets proceed to the chapter..**

Clary started having the same dream again. It was getting frequent having that dream. Now, it looked as if it was a signal from fate, as if that dream is bound to come true and Sebastian will die. She somehow got panicked thinking about sebastian's death. She cannot be that bad to him, all he has done is show her how much love he feels for her. she can also teeny tiny bit agree that she liked it when Sebastian fucks her, her libido takes some awesomely cool jumps.

Clary sat at the bed thinking this after she woke up after the same dream or nightmare you could say. She glanced at herself she wore no clothes again except a thong, when did she wear that? She thought. She touched her thong with her fingers, it was still damp. She smiled. What why was she smiling she hated Sebastian…right? She thought. But she just couldn't help but smile at the thought of what they did.

Clary took out her thong as it was damp and threw near the bedside. She lay back for some time kicked off her sheets and thought about Sebastian. For the first time she wasn't thinking about jace but Sebastian. She noticed she was rubbing her fingers on her clit. Damn, she thought just the thought of Sebastian makes her want to cum.

But where was he? She thought and then suddenly changed her thinking. How can she do this, Sebastian was her brother and she loved Jace. She pushed all her thoughts aside, she didn't want to get confused now.

She stood up and searched for a new thong. She wore it. It was also like the other ones that Sebastian had brought for her. it looked almost transparent and covered absolutely nothing.

She wore it and stepped in the hallway. Cool fashion sense Clary, she thought. A thong and nothing else. She sighed, she just didn't feel like wearing anything. Sebastian had seen all of her.

Before leaving the room she also took her stele. Just in case. The stele was visible to her but not to Sebastian she knew it. She started walking then, to the same area where she walked last time when he left her.. the painting of darkness. She didn't know why but she just felt a pull inside of her telling her to march directly there.

She kept walking, from a distance she saw the painting she could see the colours in it as if they were moving. Then she saw the geometrical shapes.

After she walked nearer she saw Sebastian! Holy shit Sebastian is here?! Shut up Clary its his house, she told herself. He can go wherever he likes to. She saw him kneeling wearing a boxer and leaning in front of the painting.

He looked as if in a flashback, just like Clary. His one hand was touched to the painting. As if it was his only life force. Clary rushed towards him but stopped dead in her tracks. She could clearly see that sebastian's one finger that was connected to the paintinf was bleeding and it looked as if the painting was sucking his blood. All of his blood.

'Sebastian! Oh my god Sebastian whats wrong? What happened.' Clary asked pulling him away from the painting. He shivered and his eyes looked as if half in a daze.

'Clary..i love you Clary.' He said his voice merely a whisper. Clary didn't know what to do. She took out her stele marked herself with a strength rune and Sebastian with an iratze. Then with all strength she could get from the rune she help Sebastian with his one arm draped over her should and she started taking him to the room.

She knew he wasn't well enough to notice or do anything so she made him sleep on the bed and slep to his side. One arm of his still draping over her she kissed him on lips and said good night.

Whoa! She thought where did the kiss come from? She kept thinking about this the whole night before she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and took off her thong. It was getting a bit itchy, god knows why and full nude she proceeded to the main hall near the kitchen. She wanted to sit and drink some cold coffee.

Jace was so angered that he couldn't blink his eyes. He came here running just for four stupid numbers? That's totally absurd.

'Magnus?! Are you insane?! Those are just numbers.' He said hiding all his rage.

'No! Jace I told you before that they are not numbers. I found them on a paper-' magnus started but was cut.

'Oh my god! Really? I thought they just came out of the portal wanted to get banged and forming a new paper species!' Jace said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Calm down Jace. I know it looks stupid, even sounds stupid but yeah actually they came from the portal and the paper, its very fine almost like silk' Magnus said eying the paper in his hands and showing it to Jace.

Jace knew maybe these numbers meant something but what? What could they possibly mean?

Jace took the paper, indeed it was like silk but very fine, finer than the finest.

'What can they mean Magnnus.' Jace asked calmly.

'I don't really know yet but we are searching. I tried tracing the place from where it came but it just came flying from the portal and the tracking spell showed no certain place, as if it just came here for taking a stroll or not really meaning to. Magnus continued.

'But, I strongly suspect that it means something these numbers they are not very good.' Magnus said, his face as if remembering something really disturbing.

'Numbers bad? What do you mean?' Alec asked.

'My dear boyfriend, these numbers were not considered that lucky in ancient times, they were often used instead of a pentagram if summoning a very high reputed or a very powerful demon.' Magnus said.

'Well we don't need demons do we?' Isabelle asked.

'I am not sure izzy but surely this means something.' Alec answered her.

**So.. that's it. Another chap done. Please review guys I want more reviews. I think I am not getting encouraged enough! Just REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**And then, as always do tell me that you liked it if you did, also if you didn't well do you think there can be anymore suggestion…**

**Byeee…**

**See you all next.. :D :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter. thanks for the review.. it pleases me how you guys like what I write. Reviews are very much appreciated and literally. Thanks all! Keep reviewing.**

Clary picked a pink bathrobe on her way to the main hall by the kitchen she wanted coffee and wanted it desperately.

Clary tied the robe to her body and started finding the ingredients of the recipe in the kitchen. She looked in the cupboards and drawers. She found nothing. Hmm maybe Sebastian hates coffe, she thought. She drank some water and sat down on the sofa. She looked out the window beside the couch. The window was soo beautiful. It had wood coverings with a total glassy effect.

Clary sighed. She missed home, she missed her friends, simon and….Jace. she thought about Jace and had almost tears in her eyes. She tried to talk to him recently but he didn't reply, maybe they have trouble she guessed.

Also, the episode with Sebastian had her running her blood soo fast she was sure she was about to combust. She didn't want to admit but she started caring for Sebastian, like a brother.. only a brother and nothing else. She told herself

Clary didn't realise footsteps at first thinking about these things but when she did she didn't have time to turn around and see who it is. Instead she felt too strong hands hug herfrom behind and kiss her hair. Sebastian, she thought it must be him.

'You should really get to sleep.' She told him.

'Not yet darling.' He said.. but wait.. that wasn't sebastian's voice. This voice was more huskier and she couldn't catch it.

Clary panicked suddenly very aware of the fact that she is naked with nothing but a bathrobe covering her skin. She hugged it tighter.

She turned around. And there she saw, what first she thought was a warlock, but then she realised no.. this is a demon with extreme human looks.

'You are-' Clary started.

'A demon.' He completed for her smiling.

Clary hesitated.

'What are you doing here? And what do you mean by darling?' She asked hijm sensing a bit of superiority.

'Hahaha.. oh Clary. I work here. Didn't you know? The darling thing was something I do with everyone but I wont with you if it offends you that much.' He told her.

'Work here? Hmm do you know how to make coffee?' she asked her. she didn't know why but she was having these inner thought that maybe this demon isn't so bad.

'Out of all the things if you ask for that.. sure I can.' He told her and started proceeding to the kitchen.

He took out coffee from somewhere Clary couldn't quite see.

'What is you rname?' she asked him while he was preparing her coffee.

'Sona.' The demon replied smiling. Clary smiled too.

'Well what do you do here? I mean your work.' Clary asked him.

'I work for the painting of darkness ma'am.' He told her.

Clary snorted.

'A painting needs a body guard?' she asked jokingly. But, sona's expression was veru serious while he spoke again.

'The painting is not an ordinary painting Clary. This painting was found by the first ever shadowhunter Jonathan shadowhunter and now after so many years it will be used by my master. This painting can show you your greatest fears and weaknesses. If your greatest fear or weakness overwhelms you due to flashbacks you die, if not you become wiser or may I say wisest. Such kind of things need guarding.' Sona finished handling Clary the coffee mug.

Clary took one sip, it was delicious.

'So, you are saying that the painting works like death?' Clary asked him.

'Not really, if you have enough willpower to not get overwhelmed by the things the painting shows you, you survive but if you don't well the painting sucks in your blood from the connected part of your body and keeps sucking until stopped by an external force.

Clary let that sink in, it totallty makes sense. Sebastian so vulnerable and kneeling down loosing blood in front of the painting due to his fears..

'But, I touched it and nothing happened. Just some wrong flashbacks that's it.'Clary told Sona.

He looked at her quizzically.

'Really Clary? Well that shouldn't have happened. Also, I recommend you not to touch it again, its dangerous you know.' He told her.

'I wont, but tell me why?'

'Well I do have a theory about that. Maybe you are on a mission, a mission in which you don't care about your life. Because you couldn't get overwhelmed by the painting it means that you are very brave and not easily tortured or looked down upon.' Sona told her.

'well, okay.. but then Sebastian was all kneeling down and loosing blood when he touched it-' sona cut in.

'You don't get it do you Clary? Sebastian has you now. He loves you and everything he thinks about now reflects you first from his point of view. Sebastian is in love and doubt that love overwhelms you like a swarm of whales overwhelms our little nemo.'

Sona continued.

'the painting is the only only thing in this whole world that can overwhelm a man in love. Even a small shred of that painting can eat him up like piece of cake. If there is anything that can stop a man in love from conquering the whole wide wide world its is the shred of paper Clary, only this.'

Clary let that sunk in, maybe that painting can conquer Sebastian when Jace has to find him. After all he was in love withb Clary.

**And that is all for this chapter. How was it? Did you like it the please REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! if not you can still REVIEW! Me suggestion you know..**

**See ya all later..**

**BYEEE :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup fellas? HeartGlow 2112 is back with another chapter.. thanks all for reviews.. As some of you suggested I am having Sebastian clary chapter in this one and also with sebastians POV. Reviews are appreciated and literally. Thanks again. Happy reviewing.. :p**

Sebastian woke up feeling intense heat and sweat on his body. He groaned with pain and thought what happened. He couldn't get a thing in his mind about yesterday. He groaned again and looked at his finger, there was a cut there a deadly one at that. Awesome, Sebastian, the king of universe about to rule the whole world has got a finger cut open whole in a night he remembers nothing of, he thought vaguely. He stood up and got dressed. He searched for Clary and tried to remember what had happened the night before but, surprisingly he got no glimpse. He started to panic.

His first thought, search for Clary.

His second thought, my finger hurts I should get an iratze first.

His third thought, where the heck is my stele?

His forth thought, oh screw it I will just go search for her.

With that he went to the kitchen thinking she would be there.

'Clary?' he called.

'Hmmhmm.' She answered as I in daze.

His face quickly lit up and he smiled at her ear to ear. He could see she was thinking something, by the look at her face, she was thinking something extremely deep.

'Hey!' he said.

'Good morning.' She replied smiling. He relly like how her lips went curvy and her chin wrinkled when she smiled. He instantly wanted to kiss her but resisted the urge so as not to get a hard on early in the morning just because of a good morning with a smile. Arrggh.

'Whachya doin here?' he asked her, his accent on purpose casually slanged.

She smiled again.

'I just wanted a cup of coffee and then I was admiring the view outside the window. Just for curiosity Sebastian, where are we?' she asked her as always taking him by surprise of the question she wanted answers to, but Sebastian definitely saw it coming. Its just he didn't want to talk now just fuck.

'We are in dubai, uae right now.' He told her.

To his surprise again, she snorted.

'What do you want from the Arabians huh? All those black and white capes and-'

'Burkhaas, they are called burkhaas.' He interrupted feeling offended that she thought he did everything because he wants something from it.

It wasn't entirely false too now was it?

'Yea whatever, what do you from here?' she asked him again.

'I don't want anything from here, actually even if I did it is you now.' He said coming towards her.

She smiled and walked towards him, to his surprise again instead of kissing him she brought his fingers to her chest level and looked at them closely.

'You need an iratze.' She told as a matter of factly.

'well you certainly can give me one, after all you are the rune queen huh?' he told her cupping her face and then giving her a long French kiss. They both moaned and didn't even realise when they were pushed to the couch Sebastian on top of clary looking as if wanting to endure her whole.

'Oh Clary. Its like you are drug.' He told her. surprising him again, she hold her fingers against his lip.

'Shhh.. stop talking keep doing.' She told him seducingly.

He smiled and obediently obliged. His hand went to her pussy and he noticed for once that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the robe. He quickly let it loose and fall on the ground.

He moaned and pumped his finger in and out of her causing her to moan to. Soon enough they both were panting from a very furious sex session and resting on the couch. Clary obviously gave him an iratze.

'Its not going away, the wound is still there.' Clary said in disbelief.

'Hmm, tell how I got hurt, I don't remember a thing.' He told her.

She told him how he got hurt and about the painting of darkness, she thought a liitle before telling him about Sona but eventually she did tell him.

'Well that explains it, I saw you going away from me, you making an illusion as if u drank from the cup, but actually you didn't and everything we did, you did it for information. It was awful Clary awful. I thought I was going to die. But, you came along and saved me from the painting then. Though it does make me curious that you didn't get any blood out or something. Are you really in love with me?'

C;lary went rigid. Not able to find one single excuse so as to get away from the situation.

Sebastian will know everything about her. he will break like he did when he saw those thing, when he saw the truth.

Instead of forming an answer which she couldn't given so less time she clutched her hands to her stomach with the invisible stele and made rune.

Instantly she felt as if blacking out.

'Clary! Clary! Whats wrong?' sebatsian voice came as if miles away.

'i- My stomach Sebastian it hurts! Help me!' she told him befre blacking out completely.

**Hey! How was it?**

**Do tell me if you think I write good. If not you are always welcome for suggestions.**

**Reviews are appreciated and I will upload new chapters only when I get at least 2-3 reviews per chapter. Dude how can I upload more if I think people are not that much liking or reading it?**

**So please tell me how you feel about this fanfic. Give me reviews!**

**HAPPY REVIEWING!**

**See you all next**

**LATERS, BABY**

**Byeee:D**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry for the inconvenience but I wont be able to upload any chaps for at least 5-6 days…yea yea I know I sound absurd and stuff. I know you guys want more chapters and need to know what happens next in the story but, I am going out and writing chaps on my phone is really tiring. **

**I hope you guys get my reason and keep reviewing. I will read your review and answer them but just wont be able to write chaps okay?**

**Thanks for your co-operation.. **

**SEE YA ALL NEXT..**

**BYEE :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! HeartGlow2112 is back. Sorry for that little delay but I couldn't really help it.**

**As for Assassin-cheshire..- nahh! I have no intentions for making Clary pregnant unfortunately.**

**Now to the chapter..**

Clary had to do the rune trick. It was something alec told her that can come in handy if Sebastian asked her something she cant reply to. Just act as if you are hurt and make a rune fast with the invisible stele so it looks real.

Clary had done the exact same thing and thanked him internally she had no idea how to reply to that.

Clary focused more to the surroundings as she woke up from her sleep.

She noticed the faerie ring and the fact that somehow she had her clothes on. Maybe Sebastian wsnt such a big pervert after all she thought.

She quickly tried to wake up in that empty room. It had white walls and resembled any other room in house.

As soon as she got up she felt dizzy again and tried too stay down.

Jace! She called him conversing through the faerie ring.

Clary? Jace's voice came into her ears which sounded like the only melody which can cure her now in this situation.

Ohh I missed you jace. She told him almost on the verge of crying.

I missed you too clary.. things have gotten a little complicate here. Jace told her which switched her back to the real life and what was really happening at the moment.

What is it? She asked him.

Clary, u see we found a rather odd piece of paper come through the portal which had certain numbers written on it.

Continue, she said.

We didn't know at first what the numbers meant but now with magnus's help and a hell lot of research and stuff we got to know something that helps us immensely in fighting Sebastian down.

On hearing Sebastian's name clary's heart did a flip and then turned really sad as she knew deep within that what Sebastian wants to do cannot happen and at last she has to fight with him. She didn't want that she was really starting to like her big brother. But, at the moment she erased the thought.

What is it, jace? Clary asked

We came to know that the numbers that were scribbled were longitudes and latitudes.

Okay, clary said.

Umm. Clary.. do you know where your house is at present? He asked her in a voice extremely curious.

Its in UAE, dubai. Why is it related to your theory? She asked him.

Yup it now definitely is. My suspicion was correct. Sebastian's house, though it can move from one place to another it has it's actual living thread in a particular stable place. The numbers are longitudes and latitudes, as I told you already. Well, u see clary they, the numbers show a place on the map that locates the actual living thread of the house Sebastian and you are in right now.

Awesome! Clary exclaimed where is it? She asked

In Amsterdam I think. **(the longitude thing is totally random the numbers doesn't actually show Amsterdam, they maybe showing something else or stuff I don't know. Its just an idea I voiced here, well kind of wrote here..)**

Cool! But how will you destroy it? She asked

We are still working on it Clary, working hard. You must take care of yourself though. You don't know how one one second passes by as it counts. I can never live without. Keep yourself safe…keep yourself safe for Clary..please!..

Yes Jace I will.. I promise I will..

With that she heard the door suddenly click open ans Sebastian crawl in with a big smile on his face. The smile was pretty infectious and it shocked Clay that how she was on the verge of tears 2 minutes before and now she is smiling like a joker now.

'hey.. darling.' Sebastian said.

'hey. Good morning.' She told him.

He bursted out laughing.

'its 4 in the evening sweety. You better get ready I thought I should make you go out a bit. Surprise! How about a picnic trip huh?'

'Of course I would love it.' Clary exclaimed hugging him instantly.

He leaned out and in kissing her enthusiastically. She leaned in too, soon the were French kissing each other. Sebastian moaned and started getting greedy for her. he removed her shirt and said.

'on second thoughts, I would rather stay home Clary.'

Clary giggled at that and pushed him a little playing with him.

'Not a chance Sebastian. I definitely need more outdoors than sex.' She said giggling and walking to the closet for choosing something to wear.

Sebastian followed her into the closet. She didn't know what to choose.

'What do you like me to wear?' she asked him curiously.

'I would rather have you naked right now. Helps me decide you know.' He said unhhoking her bra and jeans button.

Soon enough Clary was completely naked. Sebastian had a long good glance at her and then choosing the most amazing she had ever seen from a corner.

The dress was black and sleek almost a slip but more attractive and sophisticated. It had everything Clary wanted.

'Amazing! I didn't even know this closet had these kind of things.' She exclaimed.

'you could wear one everyday and it wont end I assure you.' Sebastian said helping Clary to fit into it. The dress was cupped so she didn't need a bra.

'No panties?' Clary asked him.

'Nahh.. I like you like this better.' He said with a smirk on his face.

**Soo? How was it? Hope you guys liked it. I swear I will upload chaps more frequently now for I love you guys..**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THEY ARE APPRECIATED AND LITERALLY.**

**SEE YA'ALL NEXT..**

**BYEEE :P :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sup fellas? HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter. I figured I can write another chapter as I have a little extra time you know..so yeah..**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND LITERALLY!**

**To the chapter now….**

Sebastian knew how boring and mentally tired you can get staying indoors for a long period of time. He trusted Clary now. He trusted her not to do anything stupid like run away…why would she?

He figured that it would be a good idea for a small picnic and maybe some movie or something. He didn't finalise anything though, he had to ask her first. He knew nothing about her likings and all, he wanted to know her better.

'So, where would you like to go?' he asked her while they proceeded to the car outside. You cant have portals everywhere right? He had a great Audi R8, white coloured all royal looking awesome car.

He could see Clary's face, it was a full thrilled and surprised looking while seeing that car. Hmm that means she like cars, he thought and made a mental note to buy her one too after all they are gonna live together forever right?, he thought.

'You might want to close that mouth Clary, the flies are getting anxious and quite unsurprisingly I am too.' He said with a smirk.

He could see her eyes roll as she closed her mouth as if she wasn't aware of it open before.

'Its just, its amazing. I never thought I would actually get into an R8 that too white.. I love it Sebastian!' She said extremely happy and exclaiming.

He smiled to himself.

'Do you want one?' he asked her opening the door for her at the back and then settling in beside her.' I mean we are gonna live together now, after I take on the world you might want something to yourself for getting out and enjoying yourself.'

He could see hesitation for some reason he didn't understand on her face. She looked as if they wont ever be able to live together. He protectively took her hand.

' lets see..' she said at last.

She saw who was driving and her face suddenly changed as if a mask.

'Hey Sona..!' she greeted the demon. Sebastian didn't know that she knew him. It made him frown for some reason.

'Hey Clary! Going picnic I see.'

'Yup wanted to get some air-' she replied.

' Wait! You both know each other?' he asked to no one in particular.

' Yea I wanted some coffee the other night and Sona helped me.' Clary told him happily.

He scowled and saw the confusion on her face. Wow, so she doesn't know why I am angry arrgghh.

'I hope it was just coffee and he didn't help you with something else entirely.' He told her so that she gets the point.

Clary blushed a deep red.

'How can you even-' but was cut in again.

'Don't blame him Clary, he has a right you know to be suspicious and all.' Sona told Clary.

'Of course I do, every girl, demon, vampire, werewolf I brought home was fucked by you after me.' Then he saw Clary's face. 'Clary is special you know.' He added.

He did really think that, he has never been with a girl more than one night, that's it. With Clary it had been 2 weeks and still he felt like he didn't even get her for a second. He knew deep within that he could never get his fill on Clary. He was a bit afraid of that too.

Sona chuckled at that last comment and then paid his attention to driving.

' I really think you shouldn't have mentioned that last comment you know.' Clary told him whispering so that Sona doesn't get to hear their conversation.

'But, its true you know. He fucked every girl. I didn't want you to be one too.'

'Not the fuck part, the every girl I brought part. Argghh you are absurd Sebastian.'

He chuckled, Clary looked really cute when she got frustrated and a little irritated. He nose went slightly up with wrinkles at the sides and her lips turned a liitle outwards. He couldn't resist. He placed one hand to her chin and made her turn her face to him.

When she did he cupped her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. They both explored and endured each other. He lifted her up and made her sit on his lap. Surprisingly, her head didn't touch the roof. He remembered how short she was and chuckled mentally.

Clary gasped when Sebastian tried to find her entrance teasing her pussy a bit. When he did, he wasted no time in inserting two fingers and pumping it. He knew how she like when this happened. She started moaning but was in control as she knew Sona was driving ahead listening almost everything.

They both stopped when the car halted.

'I never wanted that ride to end.' Clary told him seducingly. By looking at her face he thought that if she had not drank from the demon mortal cup would she ever be his? His head got swarmed by all the possibilities that would have happened if she was still one of those good shadowhunters.

But for now he focused more on the situation and erased those thoughts immediately.

**SOO? How was it? Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I know this chapter is a little smaller than the others but, I figured out that you people would want more frequent chapters than lengthy chapters.. soo yeah…**

**Therefore now I will update more with slightly smaller chapters.. REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE THIS DECISION OR DON'T AGREE WITH IT..**

**SEE YA'ALL NEXT..**

**BYEEEE…**

**:p:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! HeartGlow2112 is back.. with as usual I might add another chapter! YAYAY… :D**

**So as asked to I am now updating more frequently with comparatively smaller chapters. **

**On to the chapter now...**

Clary had no idea where Sebastian was taking her. She had no alternative though other than to foloow him. She had to admit jealous Sebastian was a little cute. But, fucking Sona was out of the question. How can he even think that? Clarissa Morgenstern fucking a demon. Arrgghh disgusting.

As soon as Clary got out of the car she got extremely confused. Why would Sebastian bring me here?,she thought.

There were only roads in sight. If she concentrated really hard on her eyes somewhere almost at the end of the world she could see a shop.. wow..she thought with sarcasm.

She looked at Sebastian with a really? face. He just smirked and told her.

'Yea.. I know how it looks like but Clary you have to trust me alright?' he told her.

Deep inside she knew she didn't want to or have to trust him, all she had to do was pretend to trust him but her conscience told her that no, Sebastian is worthy the trust and should be trusted as equally as Jace.

'I trust you..' she told him, her voice merely a whisper and by some miracle Sebastian heard her over the voice of the zooming vehicles..

He smirked and pulled out a stele. Oh my god! He is going to make me faint and murder me! Or he will just throw me in front of these vehicles zooming on the busy road.! Or he will rape me in front of everyone.. her mind raced with the most grievous things that can possibly happen when Sebastian pulls out the stele in this situation.

'I will make a rune on your neck now so that you can see the true…situation around us. I bet its beautiful.' He told her with a shy smile on his lips. What! Sebastian with a shy smile…sooo sexyyy…

She chuckled internally, wow Clary you do really have some creativity on imagining things, she said to her conscience.

Sebastian leaned in and suddenly Clary had this massive urge to just kiss him and forget about every fucking thing in this world. To her unhappiness he did not kiss her. Instead he just drew a rune on her neck which she couldn't see. Like who could see runes on their neck without a mirror, seriously.

He chuckled and whispered in her ear.

'Now now Clary, I don't want to do anything here with all these people right.. though I promise you to give whatever you want to have once we are where we really are going to.'

Hmmm, Clary thought so the last scared thought was a total wrong huh.. she was really starting to believe Sebastian now.

Suddenly after drawing the rune she closed her eyes, its not like she wanted to close her eyes but its just she had to close her eyes, omg he really is making me faint. Now he will murder me.. and soo a quite different and rather long trail of thoughts started to build up in her small yet immensely huge head.

When she woke up she didn't believe her eyes. She had no idea of what she saw, couldn't make a thing at first for the things were too beautiful to actually exist. She just keep shaking her head so that her eyes remember what their real work was and show her something believable and real.

When she realised that what she saw was real, she opened her mouth to praise it but a single word wouldn't come out. All that came out was a long deep intake of breath. That's it.

She was actually standing on top of the space. Literally space. At first all she could think was, am I dead? Otherwise how the hell can I actually stand up here without getting knocked up by vacuum and struggled by the lack of air?

Then she looked at her right, The Earth, yup the earth where she was living like a few minutes ago, all but little covered up with clouds. Moon looking as magnificent as it was orbiting it.

She looked towards her right, Sebastian was standing there. Noticing and observing her every move, looking at her with a face soo keen she could do nothing but stare at it for a while and think, how can someone be soo beautiful, sexy and…a rival all at the same time?

'OH MY GOD!.' She finally managed to speak up.

' Are we really here? I mean its not some illusion or something right.' Clary asked.

'Nope, we are really here. On top of the world. Don't ask me how, I want to enjoy this moment.' Sebastian told her coming towards her in the most sexy walk ever imagined.

When he was close enough to kiss her he asked.

'Clary do you love me?' with an extremely serious look on his face.

Clary didn't know what to say, yes would be wrong. She still had that special place in her heart for Jace. No would be true but he would know everything then.

Clary chose the safer one.

'Yes.' She whispered still shellshocked from the view.

'Will you allow me to do a great honour for which I might not be that capable but will try my best.' Sebastian asked her, blushing a bit.

Wow Sebastian blushing! HOT!

Sebastian had lost her by then, she had no idea what he was upto.

'Yes. What is it Sebastian.'

Sebastian went down to one knee then, okay now Clary definitely knew what was going on.

'Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. Will you allow me the pleasure to spend my entire left life with you? I promise to give you everything I want. Look underneath, I present the whole world to you, its all yours. Will you marry me?'

**Soo! BAA DUM TSSS..CLIFFHANGER! I M SOO EVIL..MUHAHAHAH…:P**

**But seriously was it good? Review…was it not so good? Review. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? REVIEW!**

**SEE YA'ALL NEXT..**

**BYEEE..**

**:D :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! That's right I am back again, on with another chapter..**

**I want to say to all of you guys who review and encourage me to update fast, THANKS SOO MUCH..**

**REALLY APPRECIATE IT..:D**

**On to the chapter now…**

Everything stopped. Literally stopped Clary could feel nothing but dread over how she thought of Sebastian as an enemy who was literally giving her the whole wide wide magical world to her.

Suddenly when realisation sunk in she could feel the intense emotions rummaging inside of her.

She felt them all at the same fucking time, how can someone even feel surprise, shock, guilty, love and most of all that teensy special feeling of being loved by someone so special so much, all at the same time?

The whole special view and propose thing, so neatly done was really difficult for her to hold in. she wanted to collapse, she had no idea what to do.

Then the crying started, yup.. wont you cry when you get proposed with such a special guy who sets such a special place for the proposal and there is no way you can back off from it? Well I don't think so.

Clary knew what she had to do.. what she deeply even want to do but should not.

'Yes, I will.' She said with a voice merely a whisper and smiled at the thought of actually marrying him.

She saw the huge grin on his face, the almost never ending ear to ear grin was really intoxicating. He stood up and leaned in, it felt like they were kissing the first time. At least that's what Clary felt like, now she knew that she belong to Sebastian and him only.

His one hand worked on her hips to get a good angle and he started to unzip her from the other. He was really skilled and took her by surprise when he proceeded to her neck his mouth worked like crazy and Clary knew it was a lot to take in. the view the proposal the oh my godly mouth of his. She was sure she was about to faint.

'I love you, Clary.' Sebastian told her.

'We will always be together.' She told him and helped him get off his shirt.

Clary had nothing on after that, they both were completely nakes in the space working like crazy on one another, seriously? They need a chaperone. What if they get hit by a comet or something.. arghh

Sebastian was rubbing her tits while kissing her, then he started to knead them in the most sexy way possible.

Clary moaned at the top of her lungs because seriously, she wasn't scared of someone listening to her in the space, though if there would be rocket passinmg by it would surely be surprised of the pictures it would get.

Clary, for the first time in her lifetime went on to give him a blowjob. Yup, on her own.

'Oh my god! I waited so long to fuck your mouth Clary.' Sebastian told her surprised.

Clary smiled and started thrusting her mouth on him while he played with her tities.

After sometime Sebastian climaxed and started panting like crazy. He thrusted to fingers inside her anal and started playing on her enthusiastically, who knew he had so much energy still left huh..

He couldn't take it anymore after that. He forced his penis into her and enjoyed the pleasure of being inside of her after that. Hmm it was intoxicating.

He climaxed and they both fell. Panting and moaning thinking about what they have just done. Like seriously? They can be the first couple who fucked in space they could surely get a noble prize huh..

**Sooo… I know it is a bit short but I had to keep up with the updates and I didn't get that much time..**

**How was it though? Good? REVIEW! Bad? WELL STILL REVIEW AND SUGGEST ME SOMETHING THEN.**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND LITERALLY!**

**TILL THEN..**

**SEE YA'ALL NEXT..**

**BYEEE :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sup fellas… Thanks soo much for the reviews! I am seriously in love with you all…XOXO**

**:* :***

**So on with the fifteenth chapter guys!...**

Clary woke with a peculiar and strange feeling in the gut, was she dreaming about the whole space view thing? The proposal? Everything that happened? Was it a dream? Yup, it definitely was, she cant possibly have a guy as good as Sebastian to propose her right? Well, on the other hand she couldn't have ever imagined the view and the smell of that cologne on Sebastian in that dream…she had no idea what to think of.

She opened her eyes slowly as if afraid she might hurt someone, well particularly herself coz she thought everything that happened would be false.

When she did open her eyes she could clearly see the Earth again, like not standing on it but seeing it from the space when she focused about things around herself she saw Sebastian near her. She was overjoyed to see him and conclude that everything that happened was real but, somewhere a small part of her heart still felt guilty over Jace and a mere part on Sebastian too.

She tried to move when she found out she was awfully sore and Sebastian was still inside her. Wow! Hot!

'Hey beautiful!' Sebastian said as he opened his eyes too. She blushed a deep red and pointed toward the connection they were having.

Sebastian chuckled and got out of her. she moaned in the process.

'Where is my dress?' she asked him bewildered. Wow! Awesome right the consequences of having fucked up in space.. she could see Sebastian clothes near him as he put them on.

'What? It isn't here?'

'Nope!' she exclaimed.

'Oh ! fuck.. how will you get back?' Sebastian told her and she had this ridiculous idea that he would leave her here in space and go back..

'What?!' she exclaimed again.

'Wait, let me arrange something.' He told her and started to draw a rune on his palm. Clary had no idea what he was doing but it seemed like he was having some kind of communication or something.

'What are you doing..?' she asked him.

'Its all set we will reach the house not the car okay? In that case you don't have to dress up..' he said.

'About yesterday, Clary. You meant that right?' Sebastian asked her a confused expression on his face.

'Of course I meant it why wouldn't I?' she told him standing up and cupping his cheeks.

'I love you, Clary. So much that I am afraid of it. Afraid that you will leave me someday. Afraid that maybe everything we did everything that happened would be an illusion.' He scoffed as if guilty about some stupid thing. 'I know it sounds strange and stupid but I keep having this dream that you are not really doing this for me, that you are doing this for something big. Something that you care more about as if its an illusion-'

Clary couldn't take it anymore and she cut in.

'How can you think so Sebastian that will never fucking happen, and seriously you are not going to get rid of me that easily.' She said as a matter of factly.

He chuckled slightly.

'Of course, but just marry me just-'

Clary had had enough she couldn't see him being so helpless, the Jonathan Morgenstern aka Sebastian so submissive type nope that's not what Clary wants.

She crushed her lips into his to stop him from saying something else also showing him how much she is in love.

Sebastian's hand instinctively reached her tits and started rubbing there and his other hand to her pubic region where he started to tease her, haha, she thought internally the real Sebastian was back.

She pushed him slightly.

'Now, now I want to get home and you have to work too I guess as usual and I seriously don't want to be late for breakfast.' Clary said jokingly.

Sebastian smiled.' As it looks its more like lunch Clarissa.' He said.

Sebastian insisting drawing a rune over her neck again, on the same rune he had drawn previously. The next thing Clary knew he had brought them both home. Standing in the living cum kitchen room.

Clary thought she saw something behind a wall, someone to be precise as if hiding, afraid of them. Sebastian may have seen that too for his eyes seem to tighten suddenly and his hands clenched.

'I thinkyou should go upstairs and change.' He told her looking at her impassively.

Clary nodded gave him a peck on the cheek which seemed to loosen him a bit and went to the bedroom obediently. She stood there for a while noticing her curves and her sore point, some bruises were there marked as if in a grip. She sighed, the consequences of having sex the whole time huh.. she thought to herself.

The quickly got washed wasting no time precisely and put on a pink bathrobe over her bare skin.

She went downstairs. As soon as she reached the wall separating the stairs and the living her eyes went wide due to the voices she heard, she felt guilty inside and anger, so much anger she hated everything and wanted to kill everybody at that point of time. Her eyes seemed to water a bit from the fact.

She heard things that made her want to delete everything that had happened from the past week. She somehow had this huge urge suudenly to kick Sebastian in the gut and run away from this hell hole for what she heard behind that wall, the voices, the things they were completely unacceptable.

**BAA DUMM TSSS…ANOTHER CLIFFY.. how do think it is? Good bad? SUGGEST IF YOU WANT TO..**

**COMPLIMENT IF YOU WANT TO.. JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO BUT REVIEW!**

**THEY(REVIEWS) ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED AND LITERALLY..**

**TILL THEN..**

**SEE YA'ALL NEXTT..**

**BYEEE :P:D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! HeartGlow2112 is Back with another chap. Just wanted to tell you all that no matter how cute and lovely Sebastian looks he is bad and evil..**

**Also, this story is almost in the middle the war will be starting soon. Which and whom do you think Clary will choose? REVIEW IT!**

**THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS PEOPLE I LOVE YOU!**

**On to the chapter now…**

'I cant believe this! All this searching, time wasting for nothing! I am so angry that I may want to kill you.' Sebastian said. Clary could clearly hear his voice from the other side of the wall.

'sebastian I know this is hard for you but.. there is absolutely nothing that we can do about it.' Someone said, the someone Clary could clearly remember through the voice…_Amatis!_

'Oh I don't really care Amatis I fucking want that book or I swear by the angel you will DIE!' he said.

Clary had tears in her eyes, this is what the true Sebastian was, cold hearted, stoney, asshole and not the sweet loving awesome guy Clary had been visualising so far. She came to her senses right away.

She could hear amatis scream from the other end Clary had no option but to peek in a little and watch what was actually going on.

What she saw was terrorizing. Sebastian had Amatis by hair from the back of her neck and was slashing into a wall, he had his back towards her and amatis's head was towards that wall he was smashing her into.

She screamed to let go but Sebastian kept doing that.

'Sebastian, sir- I I- please I didn't know how to—please I beg-I beg you..' Amatis said in tears begging for him to stop.

'Oh no need to beg darling I will have Sona to do something of his use to you.' He said with a smirk and then continued. ' or on second thoughts, I will kill you right away.'

He said this and soon enough he brought out his stele.

'That's what happens to the people who disobey me, who don't do what I ask them to. And now, be honoured it is I who is killing you. It going to be slow and painfully. And do you know the worst part? The worst part is that you wont be able to scream.' He said hissing into her ear while she had a lot of blood on her forehead dripping down towards the chin.

Sebastian made a rune at the back of her neck and as soon as he finished it Clary realiased what it was a silencing rune, that's how he was going to make he screams stop, she thought.

Then he made another rune over her neck, a torture one. Amatis's face was immediately turned into a very pained one, she looked as if she couldn't want anything else in this whole world than to die at that very moment, her eyes starting watering hysterically and she herself went face first into the ground, her hands went up to her ears and neck as if afraid she might not die.

Clary couldn't take this anymore, Amatis was like a second mother to her, she helped her in the most extreme cases and was with her in her most difficult times, so did Luke and she owed them both huge.

She came out from hiding and shouted.

'STOP IT! FUCKING STOP IT SEBASTIAN OR I WILL SWEAR TO CUT YOU IN HALF.' She shouted taking a seraph blade from the couch which was carelessly left there, yup in the shadowhunter world there are swords kept carelessly instead of banana peels or socks or pizza boxes.

She took hold of it charged at Sebastian with her whole courage, how can he do this? She thought. Then silently cursed herself for thinking how can she ever think of him as a nice guy, he was bad and evil.

She had a pretty good practice at the institute for sword fighting and soon enough she had pinned down Sebastian taking advantage of his shock. She looked at Amatis then but it was too late, it was too late for Clary to do anything to help her. her eyes starting filling like giant dams.

'How can you even think about doing this you mongrel.' She souted at him.

'Clarissa you don't understand-'

'DON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT UNDERSTANDING ANYMORE.' She shouted again and grabbed his stele to make an immobility rune over his arm, the rune she made was so powerful that it caused him to shut up too.

She looked to her right again then,

Amatis, Luke's sister was DEAD!

She could feel sebastian's eyes watching her as if telling her something that they were guilty that they wanted to apologize but Clary couldn't let this happen.. she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. She stood up.

'I cant believe I believed you for sometime, that I actually thought we were going to have a future together, I hate you Sebastian, for everything that happened for what you did to me, for what you made me think even if for a second.. Did you hear that.. I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD' she said and kicked him hard in the face causing his nose to look a little dislocated and bleed.

She could see a tear drop from his eyes, on his blank looking beautiful face. Clary brushe her own tears off and bend a little on her toes. She put a hand in his hair as if to caress him.

'I cant believe you made that that thing happen to me. But, no matter what you will still be you, still be the cold hearted bastard whole killed MAX, HODGE AND AMATIS.' She said tightening her grip causing him to shed some more tears though she was sure it was because she said that and not the pain.

'And you listen to me now lover boy, I am going out of this hell hole with you maybe gurgling past me but seriously did you think I drank from the mortal cup? The answer is no I didn't all those dreams of yours were horribly true and now I am going to leave you. Bastard.' She spat at last and stood up to walk away which may looked quite a scene because of the reason she wasn't wearing a single thing except a bathrobe.

She went up the stairs first mourning over her love she has just lost and the mother like figure which was now gone.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her very weak self, with a stele and seraph blade in hand. She looked at her tear stained cheeks and though she knew Sebastian wouldn't be up and walking in less that half a day because of the powerful rune, she certainly was afraid of it, I am a shadowhunter, she said to herself I don't need to be afraid of anything.

With that she knew just what to do now!

**Yea yea I know I know. Everybody thought Sebastian was good and stuff but seriously guys every story has to have an emotional thingie in between and as you maybe know that my story has reached almost in the middle, the emotional and maybe hurting with teensy bit of awesome part with the war part comes in now! **

**Please stay with me at this point and REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NOW? WHAT WILL CLARY DO? WHAT WILL JACE SAY? IS SEBASTIAN REALLY EVIL? YOU WILL NEVER KNOW IF NOT STAY TUNED..**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**TILL THEN**

**SEE YA'ALL NEXT….**

**BYEEEE…. :D :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! HeartGlow2112 is Back with another chap. Just wanted to tell you all that no matter how cute and lovely Sebastian looks he is bad and evil..**

**Also, this story is almost in the middle the war will be starting soon. Which and whom do you think Clary will choose? REVIEW IT!**

**THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS PEOPLE I LOVE YOU!**

**On to the chapter now…**

'I cant believe this! All this searching, time wasting for nothing! I am so angry that I may want to kill you.' Sebastian said. Clary could clearly hear his voice from the other side of the wall.

'sebastian I know this is hard for you but.. there is absolutely nothing that we can do about it.' Someone said, the someone Clary could clearly remember through the voice…_Amatis!_

'Oh I don't really care Amatis I fucking want that book or I swear by the angel you will DIE!' he said.

Clary had tears in her eyes, this is what the true Sebastian was, cold hearted, stoney, asshole and not the sweet loving awesome guy Clary had been visualising so far. She came to her senses right away.

She could hear amatis scream from the other end Clary had no option but to peek in a little and watch what was actually going on.

What she saw was terrorizing. Sebastian had Amatis by hair from the back of her neck and was slashing into a wall, he had his back towards her and amatis's head was towards that wall he was smashing her into.

She screamed to let go but Sebastian kept doing that.

'Sebastian, sir- I I- please I didn't know how to—please I beg-I beg you..' Amatis said in tears begging for him to stop.

'Oh no need to beg darling I will have Sona to do something of his use to you.' He said with a smirk and then continued. ' or on second thoughts, I will kill you right away.'

He said this and soon enough he brought out his stele.

'That's what happens to the people who disobey me, who don't do what I ask them to. And now, be honoured it is I who is killing you. It going to be slow and painfully. And do you know the worst part? The worst part is that you wont be able to scream.' He said hissing into her ear while she had a lot of blood on her forehead dripping down towards the chin.

Sebastian made a rune at the back of her neck and as soon as he finished it Clary realiased what it was a silencing rune, that's how he was going to make he screams stop, she thought.

Then he made another rune over her neck, a torture one. Amatis's face was immediately turned into a very pained one, she looked as if she couldn't want anything else in this whole world than to die at that very moment, her eyes starting watering hysterically and she herself went face first into the ground, her hands went up to her ears and neck as if afraid she might not die.

Clary couldn't take this anymore, Amatis was like a second mother to her, she helped her in the most extreme cases and was with her in her most difficult times, so did Luke and she owed them both huge.

She came out from hiding and shouted.

'STOP IT! FUCKING STOP IT SEBASTIAN OR I WILL SWEAR TO CUT YOU IN HALF.' She shouted taking a seraph blade from the couch which was carelessly left there, yup in the shadowhunter world there are swords kept carelessly instead of banana peels or socks or pizza boxes.

She took hold of it charged at Sebastian with her whole courage, how can he do this? She thought. Then silently cursed herself for thinking how can she ever think of him as a nice guy, he was bad and evil.

She had a pretty good practice at the institute for sword fighting and soon enough she had pinned down Sebastian taking advantage of his shock. She looked at Amatis then but it was too late, it was too late for Clary to do anything to help her. her eyes starting filling like giant dams.

'How can you even think about doing this you mongrel.' She souted at him.

'Clarissa you don't understand-'

'DON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT UNDERSTANDING ANYMORE.' She shouted again and grabbed his stele to make an immobility rune over his arm, the rune she made was so powerful that it caused him to shut up too.

She looked to her right again then,

Amatis, Luke's sister was DEAD!

She could feel sebastian's eyes watching her as if telling her something that they were guilty that they wanted to apologize but Clary couldn't let this happen.. she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. She stood up.

'I cant believe I believed you for sometime, that I actually thought we were going to have a future together, I hate you Sebastian, for everything that happened for what you did to me, for what you made me think even if for a second.. Did you hear that.. I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD' she said and kicked him hard in the face causing his nose to look a little dislocated and bleed.

She could see a tear drop from his eyes, on his blank looking beautiful face. Clary brushe her own tears off and bend a little on her toes. She put a hand in his hair as if to caress him.

'I cant believe you made that that thing happen to me. But, no matter what you will still be you, still be the cold hearted bastard whole killed MAX, HODGE AND AMATIS.' She said tightening her grip causing him to shed some more tears though she was sure it was because she said that and not the pain.

'And you listen to me now lover boy, I am going out of this hell hole with you maybe gurgling past me but seriously did you think I drank from the mortal cup? The answer is no I didn't all those dreams of yours were horribly true and now I am going to leave you. Bastard.' She spat at last and stood up to walk away which may looked quite a scene because of the reason she wasn't wearing a single thing except a bathrobe.

She went up the stairs first mourning over her love she has just lost and the mother like figure which was now gone.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her very weak self, with a stele and seraph blade in hand. She looked at her tear stained cheeks and though she knew Sebastian wouldn't be up and walking in less that half a day because of the powerful rune, she certainly was afraid of it, I am a shadowhunter, she said to herself I don't need to be afraid of anything.

With that she knew just what to do now!

**Yea yea I know I know. Everybody thought Sebastian was good and stuff but seriously guys every story has to have an emotional thingie in between and as you maybe know that my story has reached almost in the middle, the emotional and maybe hurting with teensy bit of awesome part with the war part comes in now! **

**Please stay with me at this point and REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NOW? WHAT WILL CLARY DO? WHAT WILL JACE SAY? IS SEBASTIAN REALLY EVIL? YOU WILL NEVER KNOW IF NOT STAY TUNED..**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**TILL THEN**

**SEE YA'ALL NEXT….**

**BYEEEE…. :D :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sup fellas HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter..**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they really keep me encouraged.. :D**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED… :D :D**

**On to the chapter now.**

Sebastian lay there, completely immobile. Broken immensely by the events that just took place. He cant believe Clary is actually going to leave him, the kick and hair pulling did hurt but were almost absent as compared to he one that he felt when she actually left and said those words to him. Though, he loved her with all her heart he knew he couldn't leave all the dominant habits he has got from his dad.

Sebastian never cries, even in the darkest of times when he is about to die or is about to be tortured or anything. But, at that time watching Clary cry over Amatis's death and sebastian's losing love he knew she now hated him and he couldn't help but cry over that fact.

Most people cry over frustration and not just pain, but what he felt was an immense mixture of both of them. He felt hugely frustrated over the fact of her now going and pain was so pure inside of his heart.

The thing that actual got him crying was the fact that all this was an illusion, that Clary never actually loved him even for a second it was all a plan over something quite bigger than just him in her eyes.

He always had had these weird dreams from his dad telling him from heaven to stop trusting Clary and end what both Valentine and he really wanted, the end of the world, everyone a shadowhunter, mortals knowing and respecting them. Everyone fearing them. But Sebastian was caught off guard due to Clary.

Pure agony after pure guilt raised inside of his heart. Not over Clary but on himself, he has to play the goody to love her and make her love her now, which was absolutely impossible after the fact that she just left him, making him immobile and kicking him hard in the face.

He lay there, absolutely still, immobile and waiting to get up and do something, anything to stop her.

Clary got off to work. She got dressed in shadowhunter gear, took hold of all of her invisible steles and seraph blades and went down to make a portal. She was leaving, leaving Sebastian because now she understood who he really was, understood how stupid she sounded when she even thought of him as a good guy, like that could ever happen.

I am a shadowhunter, a free independent and immensely talented shadowhunter. I don't need people like Sebastian to help me and make me feel degraded and awful, she thought to herself.

While going down for a good wall strong enough to manage a portal she came across the painting of darkness. She stood there for a while, taking it all in. the sight of that painting, its texture, how it changes into a complete blackened wall.

'Beautiful right?' he heard someone speak from behind and suddenly flinched before going on a full alert, how can Sebastian move yet? She thought and moved around to see…_Sona_.

He was standing there like he couldn't care less about this whole wide world. She took out her seraph blade and went in a fighting stance because she knew he worked for Sebastian and maybe is here just to kill her or make her a prisoner or something.

'I know what you are thinking Clary, but trust me. I am here to help you.' He said.

'Oh yeah! Absolutely, sebastian's very own bodyguard is here to help me, who just kicked his ass.' Clary said with sarcasm.

Sona chuckled.

'I may want to point out that was awesome, the kick and the words-'

'They came straight from my heart.' Clary hissed.

Sona stood up straight and started walking towards her, very casually. She could see that he was having no weapon and she somehow thought he was worth trusting on. When he reached her his face grew a little serious, just a little. Clary lowered her weapon.

'I know you love him Clary. I know how you look at him. And I am telling you he loves you much more than anything in this world. But, do you really think that all those years and dominionism would just go away in a few days?' he told her and continued.

'I know you will still want to go but get this into you, I am always here.' He told her looking at that painting then.

'Why?' she asked him in a whisper.

He chuckled and smirked.

'Because I know you people are doing something for a greater good and believe me I don't want to watch this world burn up that fast.'

Clary smiled and now fully trusted him, she went on to leave to make a portal on a wall.

'Umm Clary, you may want to take that painting with you it can definitely come in handy, I bet.' Sona said.

Clary thought about it for a while.

'But how-' she started when he cut in.

'Watch this.' He said.

Sona went a little towards that painting and brought out a stele, she never knew demons had steles with them. Seeing her expression he said.

'Can come in handy you know.' Clary smiled at that.

He went toward the painting and started drawing a rune that was very much similar to an opining rune. He drew that just at the coener o the painting where you cannot easily locate it. Suudenly, after finishing the rune the painting started shrinking and soon enough was into a small form of a tablet or a chip you may say.

Clary looked at it horrified, she couldn't believe her eyes about what had just happened. The whole wall length and breadth painting was shrunk into a chip.

'Wow!' she said.

'I know, can never miss that comment on it.' Sona said smiling.

'But how can a painting help me stop this world from burning Sona?' she asked him.

'Oh please Clary don't you know anything about mysteries? Every fucking bloody thing is always connected, all you have to do is join the pieces. Besides didn't I tell you, id anything that could stop a very powerful man but in love it is this shred of paper.' He told her.

She proceeded to the wall with a veru heavy weighing chip sized painting in her hand when she was done making the portal and was all ready to jump right through it, she turned to him.

'Sona, I don't know why but I think we can trust you. Would you care to join?'

Sona chuckled at that.

'Thought you would never ask.' He said.

**Sooo? How was it? Where do you think they will go though the portal? What do you think will Sebastian do? What do you think Jace's reaction will be when he gets to know about the….stuff that happened..**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! THEY ARE REALLY APPRECIATED..**

**TILL THEN**

**SEE YA'ALL NEXT..**

**BYEEE….**

**:P**

**:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey fellas! HeartGlow2112 is back again with another chapter.**

**Assassin-cheshire= haha, I have some really weird plans, you will see soon :D :P**

** = you right, Jace is going to be hell furious and I have the whole story in mind, maybe Clary wont end up with neither of them..huh. You never know.. :P**

**On to the chapter now..**

'I fucking love you Sebastian.' Clary said. She was kissing him furiously completely naked. Sebastian can no longer remember where they were, the only thing he remembered was that he wanted Clary and wanted her to fuck him whole.

'Fuck me Clary, now please.' Clary bend down to give him a blowjob but instead took out a knife from behind and looked at him with pure hatred.

'Haha. Did you really think you can have me that easily? Ohh Sebastian how wrong you were and seriously you should stop trusting people that easily.' She said with a smirk.

Sebastian suddenly couldn't move and saw Clary stand up and put force to that knife and jerked it towards his neck splitting it.

Sebatsian opened his eyes and looked around he was still on the floor immobile having the Clary leaving me dream again. The hole in his heart started to expand and all he could think of was how he will stop her and broke he felt inside himself.

Sadly he couldn't do anything but wait for the rune to wear off and and then move. He couldn't even say anything therefore he wasn't even able to call Sona or anyone else here and there roaming.

Clary took hold of Sona's hand they both jumped into portal. Clary visualised a place, the only place where she wants to be taken right now, where she will meet Jace, her Jace.

Going through the portal felt like throwing up. You get twisted and turned and what not just so as to reach another place wow!

When the twisting and turning halted all Clary could see was a dump church which was not used for more than a hell lot of time. Then she concentrated and took the sight in realising how much she has missed this place.

'Whoa! I never thought I would be watching the institute from this up close.' Sona exclaimed.

'Really? well, you want too get in or not?' Clary asked him stepping up the doorsteps.

'Of course I do. Hell yes!' he said.

When Clary entered she got extremely nauseated just from the fact that she was actually here in the institute back. There was no one in the hallway. She decided to check out the kitchen first because it was almost dinner time and everybody, well mostly everybody eats up there.

She got into the elevator with Sona and went there. When she entered she could see the most awesome sight possible, well after going through sebastian's and thinking that she will most probably never be able to meet these awesome people that was all she could think of.

She could see Isabelle on the stove cooking something and Jace sitting there talking to Alec. They all had their backs towards her and took no notice for her.

For a minute she didn't know what to do for she just stood there thinking how to introduce herself. That's when Alec turned to see her in the doorway and dropped his jaw. He looked absolutely stunned and when recovered he exclaimed. 'Clary!'

To his exclamation Jace turned with the same expression and seeing her se stood up and almost ran towards her.

'OH MY ANGEL! CLARY ITS REALLY YOU!' jace exclaimed too hugging her so tightly she had to say.

'Jace cant—breathe..!'

'Oh sorry its just..? OMG!' jace said and then kissed her full on lips a very sweet loving kiss the perfect one a girl would ask for when a boy came home from work. It was nothing like sebastian's French kiss it was a total sweet kind and loving one.

Just then Isabelle decided to speak up.

'Well, love birds let me atleast meet her, oh for god's sake Jace!' isabelle said pushing him just a bit. And hugging Clary in a great bear hug. That's when Clary saw Alec take out a seraph blade and point towards Sona.

Sona really casual said.

'I was waiting for it, you know just because I am a demon and stuff.' He said in an almost yawn.

'NO NO guys! He is a friend and he will help us stop Sebastian.'

'if you say so. But what happened Clary? How are you here?' Jace asked who couldn't get away from that stupid ear to ear grin of his.

Clary suddenly had teary eyes due to the question he asked. How could she even get to say that he killed Amatis, the woman who was a second mother to Clary. Jace saw Clary's teary eyed face and cupped her cheeks with both of his hands.

'Is there anything personal?' he asked his voice in concern. Clary nodded.

'You want to tell me?' Jace asked. Clary nodded again.

'Well, then. We will see you later guys. And be at home, make yourself comfortable blah blah.' Jace said

Both Jace and Clary rushed towards Jace's room and closed the door.

'Now you can tell.' Jace said.

'Jace I- I couldn't do anything…Amatis she is she is dead..' Clary said in a voice like a whisper. She could see the hurt in Jace's eyes though he never knew Amatis he definitely knew that Clary had a great attachment to her like he had with Maryse.

'Is that it?' Jace asked genuinely concerned.

Clary thought of telling him everything, everything that happened with Sebastian and her. But she shook her head in a no.

'Well then come here, I have missed you like hell.' Jace said cupping his chin and leaning in a kiss.

**Sooo? How was it? REVIEW AND SUGGEST IF YOU WANT TO..!**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**TILL THEN..**

**LATERS, FELLAS..  
BYEE..!**

**:D :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter.**

**Thanks all for the reviews and KEEP REVIEWING!**

**So on to the chapter now..**

Jace started kissing Clary tenderly at first which soon enough got converted into a French kiss. Clary got thrown into the bed with Jace on top and all she could think about was how much she had missed his sweet kisses. Though Jace and Clary have had a lot of make out sessions they haven't really had sex.

Jace started to kiss her neck and soon enough both of them were naked, well almost naked. Jace still had his boxers on and Clary had her bra on. Jace wasn't taking a break, he wanted to endure Clary. He didn't know until now that he has missed her so much.

'Oh Clary I love you!' Jace said taking a break from their make out session.

Clary giggled.

'As a matter of fact, I missed you too. Blond God! ' Clary said.

'Haha, nice nickname, redhead.' Jace said

Jace stood up a little in a position that looked like he is straddling Clary. He looked down at her, he could see is awesomely hot girlfriend underneath him ready for everything he wants to do with her. he chuckled.

'Like what you see huh..' Clary said blushing.

'OH you have no idea..' he said, his hands going around the hooks of her bra to unhook it, when he saw it.

Yup, and when he did see it all he could feel was rage, rage soo much he got off the bed in case he hurt Clary.

'He did this to you?' Jace asked his eyes blazing with hate and agony while he pointed towards her bruises on her thighs and waist which looked like grip, like someone gripped her tight.

He could see Clary's eyes watering slowly and he suddenly hated himself, for what happened to Clary. For that when this happened to her he wasn't there to help her, that now after all this time suddenly when she was happy with him he decided to bring the worst phase of her life.

'It had to be done Jace, I am sorry for not telling you but I was the only one who could do it.' Clary said.

Then Jace realised.

'You were willing?' he asked her with a voice merely a whisper.

Clary didn't know what to say. She didn't want Jace to feel like what he was possibly felling right now. She wanted to somehow comfort him but telling him the truth would only make him hate her and worse make him fell hatred towards himself.

'No, I wasn't but it had to be done-'

'No it didn't, it doesn't make a difference Clary. Cant you see that? We still don't know how to take him down and nothing changed.'

'No, Jace you are wrong, we do know. We have got all the pieces all we have to do was put them together-'

'OH please Clary stop with the mysterious talk and start living in the real world.' Jace said and turned himself towards the window.

Clary didn't know what to say now, all she knew was Jace wasn't going to help her anymore. She got up and dressed up. That's when she heard Isabelle call from below.

'I don't know what you guys are doing in there, or that I want to know but come down in 5 Magnus and Sona has got a theory.' She said and then went.

Clary wiped her tears and looking at Jace she went towards the door and said.

'I cant believe I thought that after telling you the truth you would help me or at least stand beside me.' She said and left.

Am I crazy? Why the hell did I do that? Jace thought. He wanted to soothe Clary somehow but the minute he saw and heard what Sebastian actually did to her he couldn't do anything but to stand there like stupid dummy, he went rigid and couldn't help it.

He went down after he got dressed up. He saw everyone there. Clary met everyone and told them about Amatis. Until he reached there everyone knew about her death and that it is why Clary escaped though now he was having second thoughts thinking that maybe it was because of what Sebastian did to her.

'So we people, that means Sona and me have figured out that we can defeat Sebastian with a very easy theory.' Magnus said and caught Jace's attention due to that.

'How?' Jace asked.

'Well, its easy. Sona told me about a painting called painting of darkness. You see this painting can kill a person in love in minutes all you have to do is make that person touch that painting and it will suck the person's blood out.

'Alright, but how will it work on Sebastian?' Alec asked.

'OH! You see my darling boyfriend that Sebastian is indeed in love.' Magnus said eyeing at Clary which hit Jace like a strong brick of wall. He looked at Clary and saw that all she did was blush.

'That's impossible! They are brother and sister!' Jace exclaimed.

'Yea but it isn't for Sebastian.' Isabelle said. Her face in disgust. Jace had a little hope rise in himself at that comment maybe only Sebastian likes her, she doesn't return the feelings.

'You see guys, the house in which Sebastian lives has its thread towards a particular place, that is in Amsterdam as we have known from those co ordinates, which were the numbers that were scribbled on that piece of paper.' Magnus said and then continued.

'The painting can kill him. And as Sona here tells me that Sebastian has got his living self attached and bound to that house, if we destroy that house we destroy Sebastian.' Magnus finished.

'But how will we do that? How will we find the particular place? Amsterdam is huge you know.' Clary said.

'I agree and that is something we have to find.. but we will don't worry Clary..' Sona said.

'So when are we leaving for Amsterdam?' Isabelle asked.

'Well I suggest you all to start packing right away, I will book a plane timed as soon as possible.' Magnus said.

'A plane? Why cant we travel in a portal?' Sona asked.

'Well because, Amsterdam doesn't have a portal.' Magnus answered rolling his eyes.

'OHH yea sorry. Totally forgot. A little new to all this you know.' Sona said feeling embarrassed.

'Its alright but book 7 tickets, I am going to pack and go talk to Simon and tell him everything.' Clary said.

'Yea, fine.' Magnus said.

**Soo? How was it? REVIEW AND SUGGEST IF YOU WANT TO..!**

**TILL THEN **

**SEE YA'ALL NEXT!..**

**BYEE.. :D**

**:P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everybody HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter.**

**First off I am really sorry about the late update but I had no choice but to wait until my wi-fi repairs.**

**Second off. For the review of Cecyl= Hahaha, I never knew I could show him sympathy too actually. :P**

**Last but not the least, onto the chapter now…**

'Oh c'mon Simon you don't have to be so.. umm I don't know modest about this stuff.' Clary said sitting on the couch of Simon's house where she came to meet him and tell everything about what had happened, well everything except the sex part. She told him everything and now he was pressurizing her saying that he wanted to come to Amsterdam too.

'Modest? Seriously Clary you don't expect me to sit around here until you guys go off defending our whole motherfucking world.' Simon said roaming around here and there to pack up his stuff.

'Well apparently that's exactly what I had wanted but now seeing you in this condition I am having second thoughts.' Clary said.

'Awesome, second thoughts are nice, at least for me they are.' Simon said grinning.

'Okay, okay.' Clary said. 'You know you don't have to pack right now right, take it easy.'

'Hmm. Kay.' Simon said. 'So now Jace isn't talking to you?'

Clary nodded.

'I don't understand why he is being such a douchbag.' He said but Clary kept her eyes on her feet.

'Yea me too.' She said in an almost whisper.

Simon decided to pep up the temperature of the room.

'Well lets go to Java Jones.' He said. 'It has been hell long since I was there.'

Clary giggled.

'They don't serve blood there Simon.' She said standing up and reaching for her shoulder sling bag and jacket.

'Well then lets go to Taki's. I just wanna get out you know.' Simon said stopping with the roaming-for-clothes-packing marathon and taking his own jacket from the side hook where it was kept.

'Cool me too actually.' She said.

When they reached out of the house Clary didn't know why or how, she just sensed that something terrible was somewhere. She thought she was being absurd and tried to look perfectly normal so as not to freak Simon out.

She saw a leaf, a big green leaf turn sickly yellow at the corner of her eye and had no idea how did that happen. She looked straight to the direction where the leaf was kept. Suddenly all around it the leaves started falling and turned sickly yellow almost in an instant and then showing off their skeleton and then transforming into nothing but ashes.

Okay now she knew something was terribly wrong.

'Simon something doesn't feel right. I think we are being followed by eidolons.' Clary said knowing everything about demons now that she had been trained a hell lot for the Sebastian mission.

'What are eidolons?' Simon asked her suddenly out of his jokey self and into his very serious straightforward self.

'They are shapeshifting demons, I think they are around us, "when the moist is gone, the shapeshifters come by dawn."' She said.

'Why are you reciting poetry now?' Simon asked her taking out a demon knife from his pocket.

'Its not mine you know. Its something that describes eidolons in the demon codex'**( yea there is a codex on demons in my story which Clary has thoroughly read)**Clary said remembering the line about eidolons.

'Well, what's with the dawn thingie then?' Simon asked now full on alert and looking here and there to catch something major. 'Oh and not to mention, moist gone? What the hell does that mean?'

'it means that when nature's oure moisture gets lost. See the leaves around you they are sickly yellow skeleton looking types right. That means there are eidolons here.' Clary replied. 'Oh and I haven't figured out the dawn thingie yet.'

That's when she saw a man coming towards her with empty sockets instead of eyes and skeleton palms instead of the fleshy ones. She swiftly and quickly stroked her knife hard into the demon's heart and he seemed to evaporate at the instant.

'Well that went well.' She said praising her work.

'Umm you spoke too soon..' Simon said pointing towards the farther north where she could see a hell lot of demons, not to mention they got a little mixed up with people because some of them did look like people since they are shape shifters, you can only realise them when they are particularly close to you, you know.

'Shit.' Clary hissed under her breath.

'I guessed that.' Simon said looking terrified of the huge, almost three hundred demons marching towards them.

'We cannot defeat them. Run! SIMON!.' Clary said. Clutching at his hand and taking a run for it not knowing where they could possibly go.

'Apparently CLARY! I guessed that too….' Simon said his voice getting smaller and smaller while they are running due to the pressure.

Clary kept running until she could find a safe spot so that they cannot see them. Unfortunately an eidolon catched up with them. When she turned back she could see that the demons were starting to take a run. They sensed that Clary and Simon were running.

Clary punched the demon in the face and took out her demon knife and killed it silently cursing why she had decided to leave her seraph blades at the institute.

'Clary we have got to do something.' Simon said splitting open the neck of another demon he had been fighting. 'I mean we cant fend them off that long right?'

'Yea!' Clary said sounded really exasperated, 'We have to do something. Search for a place where we can hide so that I can make a rune of strength or something like that.'

'We are lucky today you know.' Simon said pushing her inside a slight space between two buildings where they could definitely not be seen, at least they thought so until a demon jumped on Simon.

Simon didn't even flinch and quickly killed it with his fangs on the demon's neck and knife in it's heart. Clary felt the need not to gag when he did that with the demon as he screeched a very high sound which was like calling the other ones of his kind telling them _hey buds, they super tasty shadowhunters we were trying to eat are here, HEAR ME SCREECH FELLAS!_

Clary took out her stele and and made a rune she had never seen before on the palm of her hand while Simon was busy defending her and fighting off demons.

She felt really dizzy after making that rune but had no choice but to stand up and get her awesome art to work. She took the help of her knee to get up and then yelled.

'Simon you have to let go.!' She said running towards the road and facing all the three hundred monsters that she thought were grinning at the fact that she came in front of them.._ SUCKERS!_ She thought.

Simon stood still watching Clary as her rune came into action.

Suddenly Clary felt that everything went still, even Simon next to her, the people around her walking went still and all of a sudden only the eidolon demon army burst. LITERALLY _BURST!_ All the demons turned into ashes which then turned into nothing, they probably be going to their home dimension, Clary thought.

She looked towards Simon who was still rigid. She lowered her hand and then suddenly everything went back to normal, everyone seemed to notice the sudden strange th9ing that happened. The people around Clary started to give her strange looks but she knew they did not actually saw anything probably they felt strange and insecure suddenly inside, after all they are only stupid mundane huh..

'Clary what the heck, what happened?' Simon asked her. and she told him about the explosions an all.

'That was…' Simon started and Clary thought he would say things like weird or yuck or something but, '_Awesome!' _He completed and Clary grinned like a total stupid cheshire cat.

Suddenly she felt dizzy, drawing the rune made her want to lie down, making it come into action felt as if she had just tore open a full mountain. She saw the floor coming towards her and her eyes saw little now. She saw Simon's mouth fluttering but could not decipher what he was saying.

She went into nothingness then..

**I know you guys waited a lot so I decided to write slightly a bigger chapter, Have fun!**

**And don't forget to review and tell me how you like it.**

**THE ACTION IN THE STORY IS JUST STARTING..! HOLD ON TIGHT!**

**TILL THEN**

**SEE YA'ALL NEXT..**

**BYEEEEE**

**:P**

**:D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter…**

**Have Fun !**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED…**

**On to the chapter now…**

_Clary was back at sebastian's house and all Clary could think of was, how she wanted to reverse everything up and go to Sebastian again and then silently cursed herself, but seriously she didn't know what to think of anymore…_

_She stood in the kitchen cum living room wearing shadowhunter gear, she saw Sebastian sitting in the kitchen drinking something that looked like beer. Sebastian looked like he was in pain, intense never ending pain he could never leave. His head was bowed down and he suddenly took another sip and then Clary could look into his eyes, she knew Sebastian never cried but his eyes were red like a real wine, Clary started towards him but soon enough realised that she cannot touch him, she was in a dream after all. Probability is that he couldn't even see her._

'_How I wished I could be a better person Clary, how I wish I could reverse everything and we be back together in our own home, our marriage life…' he muttered and kept muttering._

'_We would have little kids with beautiful facial features and extra ordinary mind, half you half me. Even though I am a monster I wanted to love you and our kids would have love you' he said._

'_you finally agreed with the thing I wanted the most in the world but now,…. NOW EVERYTHING IS GONE!' he said standing up and smashing his wine glass onto the wall ahead of him. He looked at the glass as it shattered. Clary flinched at his sudden change of mood._

_She wanted to soothe him andtell him that nothing changed she still loved him..or did she? She didn't knew._

'_I will now resume everything I started, everything that Valentine started, the end of the mortal world, the shadowhunters bowing in front of me. Everyone fearing me.' He said with a scary hiss in his voice. 'Now,…NOW I WILL KILL EVERYONE, EVERYONE BUT FIRST JACE, the lunatic that STOLE MY CLARY FROM ME!' he said with a new determination in his voice and Clary looked at him wonder struck._

_Sebastian got up and went towards the study room, probably hitching some new plans, Clary thought and though she didn't want to admit it she was dead scared now, she didn't want Jace to die…she couldn't afford Jace to die.._

'That's weird she should have woken up till now.' Clary heard somebody say, probably Simon.

Clary opened her eyes slightly and noticed that no one really did notice her wakening.

'Ohh Please… The girl need beauty sleeps.' Jace said making the sarcastic comment.

'I don't know why they are called beauty sleeps when you wake up like a troll..' Clary said, her voice breaking a little as she tried to sit up and looked around.

Jace chuckled at her comment and she noticed that she was in the institute in the infirmary, still in the shadowhunter gear, she sighed in relief.

'What happened though?' she asked none of them in particular as Jace handed her a glass of water.

Simon told her everything that happened, how she had fended off the demons and suddenly due to the force required in that rune Clary fainted. Clary now remembered everything and suddenly started to panic when she remembered her dream, there is a great possibility that Sebastian would be coming to them now, to kill…_Jace…_

'Jace….' Clary started, though she could not complete due to a slight cough attack.

'Yea?' Jace asked her as she stopped coughing.

'He is coming.. Sebastian is coming. We have to act fast and..kill him.' Clary said and apparently Jace noticed her hesitation at saying the words out loud, especially the kill him part.

Jace nodded seriously.

'We know that Clary, we are going to Amsterdam..' Clary cut him in between.

'No, wait tell me did you find out who send those demons?' She asked him.

'Yea we did, apparently the faeries are siding up with Sebastian and they send those demons after you and Simon, well you particularly and he got caught up as he was with you.' Jace said sitting on her bed and holding her hand.

'No that's impossible, the faeries are not siding up with him.' Clary said with a mask of horror on her face.

'How do you know this?' Simon asked.

'Don't be stupid Simon I lived with him for 2 weeks..' Clary said rolling her eyes. And got an apologetic shrug from Simon.

'We got the method!' Magnus came in the infirmary followed by Alec and Isabelle and Sona looking extremely excited.

'You got what method?' Clary asked.

'We found the method how to use the painting of darkness and the thread supporting Sebastian's house to destroy him whole.' Sona said. Involuntarily Clary's heart did a back flip, she wasn't used to Sebastian being bad yet.. arrgghhhh she thought internally.

'Well how do you do that then?' Jace asked.

'We get Nirvana Dulcet..' Alec said for the first time looking at Magnus.

'Yea, you see it's a kind of fiery liquid that will help us burn things.' Magnus said.

'Why do we want to burn up things, we are the Team Good right?' Clary said.

'Of course we are but we have to burn up the painting using up that Nirvana Dulcet on the thread joining the house and Sebastian's life line which would further result in the destruction of both.' Magnus ended.

'Cool, but how do we find the thread of Sebastian's house?' Simon asked.

'We are still working on it, Simon' Isabelle said looking at Simon.

'Wait, wait. We don't have the- what was that?' Clary asked.

'The N-I-R-V-A-N-H-A- -D-U-L-S-E-T' magnus said emphasising in each letter.

'Yea that thing.. we don't have it, where to get it?' Clary asked.

'Well from the Fair Folk of course, they always have this kind of stuff.' Magnus said sounding like- DUHH…!

But Clary wasn't actually focusing on the duhh of Magus for she had gone into an absolute rigid and shocked state. She remembered the last meeting of hers with a faerie, and seriously it went pathetically with Meliorn trying to rape her and all. Now she could think of nothing but dread and she tried to get back to sleep, the beauty sleep as referred by Jace.

She thought that Jace was saying something to her all this time while she was in shock but right now she didn't want to listen, didn't want to get up, more like didn't want to live. After what felt like eternity she slumped back into the pillow….

**Heyy! Sooo? How was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL..**

**TILL THEN..**

**SEE YA'ALL NEXT..**

**BYEE…**

**:D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter…**

**Have Fun !**

**Assassin-cheshire- Don't cryyy… but I cannot assure you that things will work out the way you want in the end….**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED…**

**On to the chapter now…**

**Oh n guys,- ****PLEASE SEE: LATELY, I TORE A MUSCLE NEAR MY ELBOW ON MY RIGHT HAND, SO MAYBE MY UPDATES GO A LITTLE LATE AS WRITING FROM MY LEFT HAND TAKES TIME, I NEED CO-OPERATION, THANKS.**

'Are you alright?' Jace asked. 'No offence but you look like you saw someone who tried to rape you..'

_You Bet!_ Clary wanted to shout at him but everything that came out of her mouth was.

'That's not possible.' She said in a voice so small, it was a whisper. 'Why me?'

'Clary, is there something you haven't told us, coz I think there is.' Magnus said eying her and taking a step forward. He looked like Tinkerbell puked on him with all the glitter and stuff.

'You think?' Clary demanded sarcastically.

'Oh man I don't like this.' Simon said taking a deep breathe while saying and getting up from the bed he was sitting on.

'Umm listen guys, there is a slight problem, you see the last time Meliorn came to Sebastian's house and things didn't work out well..' Clary started but was cut in by Jace.

'You told us that already, this time when we will go reason with the faeries we will make sure that we make them believe that you are not with Sebastian anymore.. as simple as that.' Jace said.

'Its not that simple Jace, things didn't work out between Sebastian and the Faeries because of me-'

'But you told us that it was because Sebastian and Meliorn got into a fight.!'

' NO! THEY DIDN'T!' clary said raising her voice so that she gets to say her actual point. 'They got into the fight because of me, because Meliorn wanted something that I couldn't give him.' Clary's voice was starting to get lower and lower.

She could see Jace's grim expression and didn't want to go back to the time when he wasn't talking to her so instead she said, 'Meliorn knew I had the faerie rings and he wanted those, sebatsian told him that they are not with us but he wouldn't budge, maybe he knew they were with me even after the invisible spell. They got into a fight because Sebastian thought that Meliorn wanted me instead of the rings that's all.' Clary's said telling them all a half right and half wrong story.

'okayyy…' Sona said. Having a grim expression, he probably knows about the Meliorn situation but Clary gave him an expression saying..say it and you would be dead in 2 seconds. After that Sona didn't look at her at all. Good, she thought.

'Lets just pack first, we have to get to Amsterdam no matter what..' Magnus said taking Alec's arm and leaving the room. Everyone was staring at their backs as they went. Magnus turned once before leaving completely from the door. 'By the way, out plane is in 6 hours, so we have to pack and go in at least 2 or 3, so better hurry or I swear we will leave you behind.'

Clary stifled a laugh at the sarcastic expression Magnus was having and the absolutely extra ordinary cute one on Alec.

Clary was packing in her house, she was almost done when she heard a knock on the door. She knew it was Simon because she called him and he said he would be coming in almost 15 minutes finishing his own packing. She sighed.

'Hey Simon, I really think you can help me up with the-' Clary looked up then and was startled. 'Jace, what, what are you doing here?' she asked him trying to sound really normal about the whole situation.

'I came to talk, though I would definitely be pleased to help you.' He said looking bored and a little excited all at the same time, that's Jace, she thought all cutie and serious and bored all at the same time.

'Well, sure you can, I was hoping for-'

'I know you were hoping for someone else, but I am welcome too right?' he asked suddenly nervous, aww nervous Jace, zip it up Clary! She thought.

'Umm sure you are, is there a particular reason you are here Jace?' Clary said gesturing him inside and resuming her packing as he sat on the couch nearby.

'Actually yes, I wanted to apologize for my behaviour last time. I knew I should be with you at that time, that I should have helped you.'

'Jace there was nothing you could do about it.'

'I know there wasn't but at least I should have supported, not stop talking to you like that, that was just pure absurd Clary I am so sorry..' Jace said sounding genuinely concerned about her.

She came towards him and sat down next to him. 'Jace, there is nothing in the world that can make me not want to love you. As for what happened with Sebastian, I already am starting to make myself believe that it was a dream, a very bad dream. Though, as for being truthful, I did think you would at least support me.' Clary said.

Jace smiled a very shy apologetic smile and leaned in cozing Clary to automatically lean in too and first their lips brushed which as usual turned into a nice gentle kiss followed by a fierce French one.

As Clary pushed him down the couch she could feel the heat between their bodies being exerted and the intense feeling growing slowly. She could feel Jace's hand on her hips as he squeezed them. Clary gasped and gave entry to Jace's tongue to explore more of her mouth.

She explored Jace's abs till then and suddenly out of nowhere Jace's hand went up Clary's shirt squeezing her boobs, Jace smiled against her lips which cozed Clary to smile as well.

She didn't hear the door suddenly open, but when she did it was too late.

'Seriously Clary, did you call me here to watch a live porn show?' Simon asked as Clary and Jace hastily got up and straightened their clothes and stuff.

'Just help me with my packing jeez..!' Clary told him as she turned to Jace to say something when suddenly they heard a screech from outside, probably a woman screech, Clary thought.

'This doesn't sound good.' Clary said.

'What does sound good during these days huh..?' Jace replied and soon after all three of them were running outside, blades and knives all along.

**Heyy! REVIEW REVIEW! THEY ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED…!**

**SUGGEST ANYTHING IF YOU WANT TO..**

**TILL THEN..**

**SEE YA'ALL **

**BYEEEE..**

**:D :P**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, HeartGlow2112 is back,**

**I DID MY BEST WRITING WITH THE LEFT HAND,.**

**Cecyl: Thanks..:***

**So on to the chapter now..**

Clary ran outside to find the most surprising thing, well at that moment it was surprising. She saw a demon, maybe an Oni demon from what it looked like, there were three of them and they were all fighting, with a werewolf…

The werewolf was shrieking in terror and obviously was not able to fight them all off. Clary had never seen the werewolf, at least that's what she thought, she was known for not recognising werewolves in their werewolf form.

All three of them, Clary, Jace, and Simon jumped into that fight and demons looked surely surprised with the new entries making their easy fight difficult. Now from this distance, which is particularly close, Clary could identify that only one was Oni demon and the rest two were the Raum demons, she knew they were tracking demons, maybe they were tracking the werewolf for someone..

She was cut off from her thought train as a demon jumped on her and started to claw at her arms, it was squeezing them so as she wouldn't be able to sling her seraph blades and knives at him.

She screamed and tried to get out of its hold but it was only getting worse, she could see Jace and Simon fighting with the other demons and the werewolf, now in human form was limped aside, it looked as if it has drained all its energy. Clary could easily identify it as a girl now.

She tried to kick the demon so as to coz a distraction, the demon's teeth were near her neck as if ready to suck all her blood. She screamed again and suddenly the demon vanished, into thin air, turning into ashes. She saw Jace over her preceding a hand to help her up. She took the hand and stood up gasping.

'Hmmm.. maybe I should tell you sometime, what to do in that situation, demons squeezing you to death and all.' Jace said his expression was thoughtful.

'Oh Jace.. seriously lets first do whats in our hand.' Clary said exasperated and pointing towards Simon who was still struggling with the demon. Clary took out her knife and proceeded towards it, she killed the beast in one swift knife stroke, piercing through it's heart.

'Oh man! I had him.' Simon complained.

'Of course you did.' Clary said sarcastically. And turned so as to question the werewolf so as get to know what happened and why they were after her. She was shocked to see no one there, she was really surprised because the girl looked in no condition to run and even if she did, why would she run away from them?

'Where the fu-' Clary started to ask.

'Look there' Simon said pointing towards a far end turn on the road.

'Why is she running, we just fucking saved her.' Clary said annoyed.

'That's a really good question, c'mon lets go.' Jace said running towards the werewolf girl, maybe to catch her ask her her what the heck was wrong with her. she looked quite small, with hair extremely short, chocolate brown. With a sigh Clary ran after him, she didn't have to look back to see Simon following her. she smiled to herself thinking that she could still pace up with Simon, even after the fact that he was a vampire, that training really paid off, not to mention the extremely powerful marks Clary could make.

Jace almost caught her, if not for the huge stupid truck that came in between them in the middle of a main road, he cursed under his breath and took a turn around it so as to catch her up. He could feel Clary and Simon catching up with him but still kept looking, he was worried about them, well worried about Clary particularly. After some time they all were running together.

'Damn! We got to speed up! For such a small girl the kid is fast..' Jace said.

'You think? But what do we do?' Clary asked.

'Clary you can do something with a stele I am sure.' Simon said.

'It drains a hell lot of my energy Simon.'

'Well mark me then, I will get her.' Jace said and stopped for approximately one minute, which took Clary to mark him.

He could see Clary's woozy eyes and prayed he would be back fast..for her.

'Go jace.' Clary said.

'Run' Simon said at the same time as Clary. Jace took off and was suddenly blinded by his own speed, Damn that rune was one powerful one, he thought. He took off and was suddenly forced to think whether he could stop or not.

He could see the girl in a distance and smiled, as it was only a matter of time he caught her. He closed a bit and soon had his left hand squeezing her and right one with a knife near her neck.

'Are you dumb or just a psychic?' He asked. 'We just saved you and you took off without a single thanks? Well, at least tell us why were those monsters after you or that why did you suddenly ran after seeing us..?'

'Do you do this to everyone you save? Or am I just too special for you golden boy?' the girl said and Jace froze, he knew that voice. Knew it very vividly. But how can that be possible ? he thought.

He made the girl turn around and face him. His hand still behing her neck and his knife hand near her stomach. He noticed her clearly this time. She had cut short her hair, brown in colour with a streaks of blue and purple mixed. She had chocolate brown eyes and her face was almost unrecognisable from a distance, but now he can clearly see…._Maia._

'What the heck happened Maia? What do you think you are doing?' Jace asked her because he knew she would be playing about something. 'You are almost unrecognisable and where were you..? from so long…'

'Oh shut up Jace' she shrugged and Jace let her go. 'You were the ones who did this to me, now I am with someone more superior, not to mention handsome than any of you.' 'Now if you don't mind I got to go.'

Jace took her hand. 'No, you cant go. You have to come to the institute and tell us what actually happened.'

'Jace I would prefer you don't-'

'What huh..? shut up and follow.' Jace ordered, he was getting angry every moment she stood there.

'Jace I don't want to do this.' Maia said.

Suddenly Simon and Clary were at his sides. They were both staring at the new face of Maia. Damn! Did I look that surprised when I stared at her? he thought. Then both Clary and Simon said in unison and disbelief.

'_Maia?_'

She smiled and said 'Yup' popping at the p.

'Well now I guess we are done here..so0…' Maia started.

''No we are not missy, you have to come with us.' Jace said catching her once again from behind the neck and his knife near her stomach.

He saw her eyes go a different colour and her ears point when he heard.

'I wished I didn't have to do that Jace.' She said before going into her werewolf form and cutting Jace's arm, kicking him hard in the gut sending him flying backwards.

Clary screamed his name and went to find if he was okay or not. Maia till then kicked Simon hard too and growled. Then she vanished in the bushes.

Simon woke up groaning and went to Clary's side.

'We have got to get him to the institute fast.' Clary said.

'On it..' Simon replied and tried to make him stand up.

Maia returned to, where she came from and sighed. There was nothing like this. Even now when she has to be perfect with the whole coming back thing she was a little nervous and butterflies started lurching in her stomach.

She entered.

'I cant believe those demons were that good actors, for god's sake if they ate me..' She said.

'Well they do have lust for downworlder's blood.' _Sebastian said._

**BA TUMM DSSSSS.! ANOTHER CLIFFY! I AM SOO EVIL….MUHAHAHAHAH :P**

**SOO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**Also, now you will get to see more of Sebastian, but seriously you still never know who is going to end up with whom in the end..:) **

**STAY TUNED AND KEEP REVIEWING, IT WILL HELP ME WRITE FAST AND MORE EVEN WHEN I CAN ONLY WRITE WITH MY LEFT HAND **

**SEE YA'LL NEXT..**

**BYEE**

**:P**

**:D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I'm back**

**Cecyl- Haha..i know, no one saw that coming..Thank you.. **

**So on to the chapter now..**

Sebastian proceeded towards Maia. He didn't like her a bit but she really liked him and he wanted to spy on Clary for multiple reasons. He had to make sure she was okay. Had to make sure that Jace didn't have fun with her that much. He scowled at particularly no one for that reason.

'Sebastian, I still don't understand why you want to spy on them. Its not like they stand any chance in front of us.' Maia said coming seductively towards Sebastian but Sebastian felt almost nothing towards her, he liked Clary and Clary only.

But still there are things you have to do even if you don't like to do it for causes that are highly great from Sebastian's point of view.

'There are many things you don't understand, you cant learn all of them at once can you Maia?' Sebastian said tucking his hands behind Maia's neck and kissing her furiously on lips. When he kissed her he felt nothing, though he could feel her body getting tensed up and her heart beat fast. He smiled.

'Oh Sebastian.' Maia said between gasps. 'Let's go upstairs please.'

Sebastian had to make her believe that he liked her and stuff, though he didn't. So he tugged his hands behind her and lifted her up and then proceeded towards the stairs. They didn't break the kiss and by some miracle were safe and sound in a room without getting hit by any walls.

Sebastian literally threw Maia on the bed and took off his shirt button by button. He then slowly proceeded towards Maia. It looked as if a lion was coming towards a cornered prey. He sprang at her making her fall on her back and started kissing her neck being on top of her. he knew this was all an act, an act to save Clary and make her realise her true love. Maia started gasping uncontrollably as Sebastian tore off her T- shirt.

Maia's hands were all on him, feeling his biceps and his abs, Damn! She thought, How can this guy be mine? She gasped again and again as Sebastian's mouth worked up on her stomach and his hands flew up to unhook her bra. She quickly got out of her loose pants when she saw the chance and moaned his name as his hands groped at her.

She saw Sebastian take out his pants and she could clearly see an erection in there. She smiled. Sebastian tore off her panties and quickly inserted two fingers in her anal. Maia moaned loudly at that.

'Oh boy! You sure want me bad don't you?' Sebastian said teasing her clit with his dick.

Maia nodded and bit her lip.

'I love it, when girls drip for me..' Sebastian said near her ear still teasing her.

He then thrusted inside her with force as she cried out his name.. she started panting and moaning his name slowly after that as he maintained a pace.

In sebastian's mind was only one thing, how much he wanted Maia to be Clary. How much he had wanted to fuck her instead of Maia.

He felt rage then, pure rage over everything that happened, that happened to him due to numerous reasons. He wanted his life to be perfect. He almost had a life so perfect until that event about Amatis and the worst part, he still didn't get his grey book.

He started spanking Maia. Due to the rage he felt, he wanted to hurt her, he wanted to do something violent. Maia started screaming, but Sebastian was sure that she was having pleasure as she moaned loudly.

Soon enough her whole ass was red, so red it looked like a strawberry.

'Sebastian stop, that's it, its hurting now. I feel numb.' Maia moaned.

'Maia, unfortunately I have no intentions of stopping.' He said and started thrusting and spanking her.

As soon as Clary bought Jace to the institute he woke up and said that he is feeling fine. Clary sighed in relief.

'Seriously Clary, bring your clothes fast, or we are going to miss that plane I tell you.' Magnus yelled at her.

'Okay okay, jeez I am going.' Clary said turning to get out of the institute.

'I am coming too.' Jace said.

'And I need to bring my suitcase too.' Simon chimed in.

'Oh damn! You guys are going to take so long..!' Magnus complained and flicked his hand. With that flick he brought Clary and Simon's suitcase in the hall they were standing in.

'Cool now lets catch that plane before its too late.' Izzy said.

It turned out that before its too late happened to be waiting for the plane for nearly an hour. All of them sat in the waiting area before boarding as the crew were finishing off with the plane's cleaning.

Clary held Jace's hand as they sat.

After sometime of comfortable silence the speakers in the airport chimed.

'Passengers of airline E1092112 can now board the plane from gate no 9.' It ended with the familiar t ting of the mike setting off.

Clary sighed and stood up gathering her things.

**I know this chapter is the smallest one I have ever written, but please review and I really mean it people REVIEW! This story. I neeed encouragement please..*puppy god eyes***

**I want some more encouragement people..please please please..!**

**Thanks.**

**Till then see ya'all next**

**Byee..**

**:p :D**


	26. Chapter 27

**Sup fellas? I am back. Sorry for the last chapter, it was kind of a fun one and I wanted them (the characters) to do something while the boring flight..**

**Whatever, PLEASE REVIEW AND U WILL GET QUICK UPDATES, MY HAND IS ALMOST OKAYISH NOW, AT LEAST I CAN TYPE FROM MY RIGHT HAND IF NOT TYPE FAST..**

**Anyways, on to the reall thing you guys are here for i.e the chapter..**

'Really? You will do everything you can to look for it..' Sebastian asked Maia in the bedroom. He was referring to getting the book of white. **( it is book of white Sebastian is looking for btw if you all are wondering..)**

'Of course I will.' Maia said but trailed off a bit seeing Sebastian's slightly amused smile. Damn he looked sexy doing that.

'Well good luck. When can you bring it to me?' he asked.

'Well, I will have slight idea if you give me at least one reference as to where should I start looking for it.' Maia asked looking for every information that can help her find the book. She wanted to do it, wanted to do it desparately for Sebastian, she wanted to show him that she is worth being here with him.

'Well, you see you have to find that warlock Magnus Bane he had it the latest. Unfortunately I already had one of my assistant kind of a person to look for it but it looks like it has been mysteriously disappeared.' Sebastian said.

'Can you tell me at least that where should I start looking?' Maia asked.

'Kidnap Alec… Make the truth come out of Magnus's mouth.' Sebatsian hissed and Maia smiled.

Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Sona sat around a round chair, they loved round chair meetings. They had arrived in a hotel and settled in. After everyone got washed and ready they decided to meet in one of the gaming spots in the hotel. Clary didn't know why but Jace and Alec suggested that it would be good to have a meeting here. Now she knew, as soon as she came in all the boys were crazily playing at the big playing machines whatever they are called. She sighed and looked around surprised as she saw no one else other than themselves in the hall. Then the thought hit her, they have a high warlock of Brooklyn with them huh,what more do you expect.

So back to the present, they sat around the table discussing what they are going to do next as Clary ate a piece of chicken nugget, well everybody ate something all right..

'So who talks to Meliorn?' Jace asked.

'Not me definitely.' Clary said.

'How do we find the Nirvana Dulcet here?' asked Isabelle who was also helping herself with a nugget. 'We don't even know if Meliorn is here or not.'

'We can go to the Seelie court you know.' Alec said.

'Shut up.' Jace and Clary said in unison at Alec who shut his mouth afterward.

'By the way guys I had to tell you all something..' Simon said.

'What?' Isabelle asked.

'I heard from Camille last night, she still wants the position she said she could help us with every vampire possible.' Simon finished.

'Wait isn't there an ancient story about the Faeries giving Vampires a treasure they held close because of an old feud or friendship I don't really remember..' Sona said.

'I do, the story says that a long time ago the Seelie queen barged into the very old Vampire Clan and ordered her knights and faeries to attack. It was because the queen was lied to and told that a precious treasure had been taken away, though no one knew about what the treasure was blah blah blah..' Magnus said and continued. 'How does this help us?'

'Its all related, don't you guys see.' Sona spread his hands as if it was obvious and somehow Clary felt stupid not understanding what they are trying to make them all understand. 'Now I remember, you see the Seelie queen had been lied to by a Vampire itself. The Vampire who was thrown out of the Clan because of a mistake of loving a werewolf. It made the queen swear to banish every single Vampire alive and in the end the queen somehow lost, lost from all the very big Vampire Clan and in return of her save that is in return of not killing her after they lost the vampires demanded a treasure, a treasure so pure that though they couldn't even touch it they wanted it, to protect themselves from more fights like that. Unfortunate for them, later on in the story the treasure was taken away by a traitor, a traitor one who was like their own kind.' Sona finished and everyone was looking at him.

'I personally felt that it was just an ancient story but as you know, all the stories are true.' Sona sighed.

Everyone sucked in a sharp breathe as they got what Sona was trying to tell them.

'Oh no!' Isabelle said.

'That means the treasure…' Clary started but wasn't able to finish due to the shock she felt.

'Yes. That means the treasure was the only thing that could protect those vampires, protect almost everything, destroy everything, it was the …_Nirvana Dulcet_.' Sona finished.

'And the traitor, the Vampire….._'_ Jace started but was too shell shocked to complete too.

'_Camille Belcourt.' _ Sona finished with a sigh.

**I wanted to continue but the next thing was a whole scene and it was a lengthy one so, sorry for the small chapter but have fun with this… **

**PLEASE REVIEW, THEY ARE IMMENSELY APPRECIATED AND ARE LIKE AN ENCOURAGEMENT TO ME..!**

**THANKS ALL BYEEEE…**

**:D**


	27. Chapter 28

**Hey HeartGlow2112 is back.. Hope you enjoy what I write..**

**luciod123: thanks so much! Hope you keep enjoying it..**

**so onto the chapter now-**

Maia stood in front of a coffee shop with two Eidolon demons at her side. She didn't know their name, as if it mattered. She just called them the green one and the blue one according to their hair colour. She went into the shop, the name of the shop was Java Jones. She knew Alec came here a lot with Magnus lately, she had no idea where the whole of their gang went therefore she was here entering the last place on Earth she thought she would enter, anyways, she came here to have a conference kind of a thing with the shopkeeper.

She went to the counter and said.

'How about a black coffee?' with a smile that most probably would kill any guy. The boy smiled back shyly and typed on the touch computer in front of him.

'That would be 6 dollars ma'am' he said with a crooked smile. Maia fetched out a hundred dollars and handed it to the cashier.

'How about we have a little talk, Andrew? Keep the change.' She said flaunting her hair and reading out the name from his badge. He smiled.

'Sure.' He said and gestured her to come in a private area of the shop. She settled in a couch and gestured him to do the same as he came in with a cup of coffee, locking the door behind.

'So how long have you been working here Andrew?' she asked.

'A few years, are you just going to interview me like this?' he said caressing her cheek with his finger. Maia smiled.

'Well that's what I intended to do.' She said taking a sip of the hot black coffee she ordered.

Andrew sighed.

'So what's your name?' he asked her.

'I hardly think that is necessary, I wanted to know if you have seen this kid or the one beside him.' She asked handing her phone to him in which was opened a pic of Alec and Magnus. As soon as Andrew saw them his eyes widened.

'Why do you want to know about them? Those two are really creepy, they talk about things that are really creepy.' Andrew said handing her phone back to her. she smiled.

'I have to find them..' she said.

'Why? Did they do something illegal?' he asked.

'Actually, no they didn't its me, I am going to do something illegal.' She said taking another sip from her coffee.

'Well we cant just tell you where they are.. its against shop's policies.' He said in a serious tone as Maia laughed.

'Oh Andrew you will tell me everything.' She said caressing his cheek now.

'Come in.' she shouted at the door as the two demons she had with her in human form came bursting in breaking the door. As soon as they came in they sprang at the boy and had him pinned really low on the couch.

'I don't want him dead you bastards.' She said to the demons as they lightened their grip.

She stood up and faced the guy. 'where are the boys?' she asked him.

'They were talking about going somewhere, arranging plane tickets..' he said in deep breathes.

'Where?' Maia hissed.

'Amsterdam.' He said with difficulty.

'Amsterdam?' she said with confused expression.

'So that means the Nirvana Dulcet is with Camille.' Jace said in a dreamy expression as if looking far away.

'That is so easy then, we can totally get it if we give her the position as representative in the Clave.' Isabelle squeaked.

'But how will we do it? We aren't in the Clave.' Alec objected.

'Yea but Luke can, he is in the Clave.' Clary exclaimed.

'Awesome, then tell him right away..' Jace said as Clary nodded.

Sebastian was pacing the roof of his house with a cup of coffee in hand. His mind wasn't really in the walk, he wanted to talk to Clary, somehow get things cleared up, tell her that he didn't mean to do anything. He laughed at himself for even thinking this, of course he meant to do it, he just didn't know that it can result in such a horrible way. He sighed and went downstairs. He entered his room wanting to take up a fresh bath when he heard a something from outside. He came running and saw Maia with her two demons.

'We know where they are, but I have no idea why..' Maia said confused.

'Where?' Sebastian asked.

'Amsterdam for some reason.' Maia said.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide thinking of all the possibilities that could happen if they get and destroy what they are actually gone there for. He stood there his mind working vigorously as Maia stared at him.

'You know why don't you?' Maia said reading his expression.

Suddenly Sebastian started laughing, as if the thing Maia said was the most hilarious of all. Maia watched him and had no idea what's going on. **( just like you guys :P)**

**Soo? How was it? REVIEW if you think it was good. REVIEW! And suggest things if you think I should change.**

**WHATEVER YOU WANT TO SAY JUST REVIEW! APPRECIATE THAT.**

**See ya'all next**

**Byee :P :D**


	28. Chapter 29

**Hey guys I am back.. :)**

**Luciod123 and drettitechilita- thanks so much :***

**Rosevelvet45- fortunately, you will see more sebby now, keep reviewing :D**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED-**

**So onto the chapter now-**

'What is wrong with you?' Maia asked Sebastian while he was busy laughing.

'Oh my god, those people are so stupid, they will never be able to find out what they are looking for hahaha..' Sebastian said between laughing fits.

'That means they are in Amsterdam for a particular thing?' Maia said, her eyes dreamy as if thinking something far away.

'Yes, they think that they can destroy me with the Nirvana Dulcet.' Sebastian said now just smiling. 'But I assure you, that task is almost impossible for it is with someone I know and apparently with someone who is working for me.' He said with a cruel smile.

'Who?' she asked.

'Camille Belcourt, she works for me, I wanted her to gain a seat in the Clave and now that they know that Camille has the Nirvana Dulcet they would give her the seat in place of the ancient fire..' Sebastian's face was shining, brightly, so brightly that Maia thought they had already won the battle.

'So what do we do now?' she asked him looking for possibilities to get the book of white.

'That's easy, we change plans. We stay with Camille, when they would come for the Nirvana Dulcet we will be waiting, waiting and planning about capturing them.'

'But they are in Amsterdam.' Maia objected.

'Well, we go to Amsterdam too then and just so you know Camille is already there on my instructions.' He said as Maia proceeded towards him entangling her hands in his hair and behind his neck.

'We are so going to win.' Maia said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Sebastian kept thinking about how much he doesn't want to do this rightnow, how much he doesn't want to kiss Maia and wish that so much that Maia was Clary. Maia pushed him on the couch nearby and had her fingers on his crouch. She rubbed her hands on it and tried furiously to open it up.

Sebastian on the other hand had to keep up even if he didn't want to. He opened up her shirt revealing a black lacy bra. He could feel her smile against his lips as he unhooked her bra.

Soon enough after they had a strong make out session, they sat there Sebastian's hands twirling in Maia's which didn't look that sexy due to her short hair but Maia felt good. They were talking to each other about things that Maia meant but Sebastian didn't.

'I always want to stay like this, after things get…settled down we will stay like this right?' Maia asked.

'Of course we will.' He said not quite paying much attention.

'Forever?' Maia asked him.

Oh no, Sebastian thought. He knew where this was going to. He cant promise or even sat anything like that to Maia, that would be totally wrong to Clary, he cant promise Maia to…marry him.

Instead he went for a better way, he smiled and leaned in towards her kissing her full heartedly.

Clary stood in the balcony of her room. It wasn't really that private, everyone kept coming and going out of each other's rooms. Isabelle and Simon shared a room, Clary and Jace shared a room, Alec and Magnus shared a room and Sona had a separate one.

She stood there enjoying the view when she still can, she knew there was a war coming and they have to fight it, only them all together. She thought of fighting Sebastian, whenever she thinks of it she fight tears and chant continuously, _I have to fight him, I have to, he is the enemy, the wrong guy…_ she keeps on repeating these lines.

'I know what you are thinking.' A voice said behind her. She thought suddenly that it was Jace and got a great wave of panic wash over her. how can he know that she still feels a little for Sebastian? She thought instantly and turned around.

It was Sona. He was standing there as usual, as if he didn't care anything about in this world leaning with arms folded on a world.

'What?' she asked him.

'Oh pls, you cant fight him. I know you cant and you know exactly what I am talking about.' He said coming towards the railing and putting his hands over it.

Clary inhaled a deep breathe.

'I have to, I am meant to.' She said.

'But you cant and in the end you wont.' He said.

'Why are you saying this?' she asked him, hurt.

'I have no choice. I have to know if you will stand by us at last or not Clary. You are meant to kill him but will you kill him?' Sona asked her.

'Of course I will, things will be difficult but I am sure everything could work out.'

Sona laughed a little, a guilty laugh.

'Mark my words Clary, nothing ever works out, as long as you are hesitant like you are now they wont work out.'

Clary shook her head.

'I have to do it, it is me.' She said with a watery shaky voice.

'Yes it is you, no wonder about that but lets be honest, you love him and you even agreed to marry him.'

'He is half demon for god's sake, I cannot marry him.' Her voice shook again as she stared distantly looking nowhere in particular.

'So am I, actually I am full demon but that doesn't mean that I am bad. Listen Clary, I know it sounds kind of cheesy but is there is a good shadowhunter, there will be a bad one too, if there is a good werewolf there will be a bad one too, a good warlock will result in a bad one too, similarly a good half demon is there if there is a bad one too. Maybe Sebastian is the bad one with bad intentions but I am sure there is a good half demon inside him too, you have seen it, the good Sebastian I mean and don't pretend like you didn't because you have and he was awesome. We just have to make that good shadowhunter kill the bad one inside him.' He said.

Clary stood there standing and staring at him as her eyes grew wide while she slowly understood what he meant.

'I get it now.' She said as the words dawned over her. 'Sebastian is good but bad too.' She said in whisper. 'I get it now and thanks but seriously, you could have told me this earlier you know, not very good with advice huh..' she said with sarcasm.

'Well I may be not that good with advice but, may I interest you with a sarcastic comment?' he said with equal sarcasm.

'Are you always such a jerky, sarcastic asshole?' she asked as Sona laughed heartily.

'Oh Clary, sometimes it hurts physically to keep my sarcasm inside.' He said still smiling.

**Please review I will really really appreciate that..**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**BYEE..**

**SEE YA'ALL NEXT BYEE…**

**:P**

**:D**

**:***


	29. Chapter 30

**Hey guys I am back.. :)**

**Luciod123 and drettitechilita- thanks so much :***

**Rosevelvet45- fortunately, you will see more sebby now, keep reviewing :D**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED-**

**So onto the chapter now-**

'What is wrong with you?' Maia asked Sebastian while he was busy laughing.

'Oh my god, those people are so stupid, they will never be able to find out what they are looking for hahaha..' Sebastian said between laughing fits.

'That means they are in Amsterdam for a particular thing?' Maia said, her eyes dreamy as if thinking something far away.

'Yes, they think that they can destroy me with the Nirvana Dulcet.' Sebastian said now just smiling. 'But I assure you, that task is almost impossible for it is with someone I know and apparently with someone who is working for me.' He said with a cruel smile.

'Who?' she asked.

'Camille Belcourt, she works for me, I wanted her to gain a seat in the Clave and now that they know that Camille has the Nirvana Dulcet they would give her the seat in place of the ancient fire..' Sebastian's face was shining, brightly, so brightly that Maia thought they had already won the battle.

'So what do we do now?' she asked him looking for possibilities to get the book of white.

'That's easy, we change plans. We stay with Camille, when they would come for the Nirvana Dulcet we will be waiting, waiting and planning about capturing them.'

'But they are in Amsterdam.' Maia objected.

'Well, we go to Amsterdam too then and just so you know Camille is already there on my instructions.' He said as Maia proceeded towards him entangling her hands in his hair and behind his neck.

'We are so going to win.' Maia said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Sebastian kept thinking about how much he doesn't want to do this rightnow, how much he doesn't want to kiss Maia and wish that so much that Maia was Clary. Maia pushed him on the couch nearby and had her fingers on his crouch. She rubbed her hands on it and tried furiously to open it up.

Sebastian on the other hand had to keep up even if he didn't want to. He opened up her shirt revealing a black lacy bra. He could feel her smile against his lips as he unhooked her bra.

Soon enough after they had a strong make out session, they sat there Sebastian's hands twirling in Maia's which didn't look that sexy due to her short hair but Maia felt good. They were talking to each other about things that Maia meant but Sebastian didn't.

'I always want to stay like this, after things get…settled down we will stay like this right?' Maia asked.

'Of course we will.' He said not quite paying much attention.

'Forever?' Maia asked him.

Oh no, Sebastian thought. He knew where this was going to. He cant promise or even sat anything like that to Maia, that would be totally wrong to Clary, he cant promise Maia to…marry him.

Instead he went for a better way, he smiled and leaned in towards her kissing her full heartedly.

Clary stood in the balcony of her room. It wasn't really that private, everyone kept coming and going out of each other's rooms. Isabelle and Simon shared a room, Clary and Jace shared a room, Alec and Magnus shared a room and Sona had a separate one.

She stood there enjoying the view when she still can, she knew there was a war coming and they have to fight it, only them all together. She thought of fighting Sebastian, whenever she thinks of it she fight tears and chant continuously, _I have to fight him, I have to, he is the enemy, the wrong guy…_ she keeps on repeating these lines.

'I know what you are thinking.' A voice said behind her. She thought suddenly that it was Jace and got a great wave of panic wash over her. how can he know that she still feels a little for Sebastian? She thought instantly and turned around.

It was Sona. He was standing there as usual, as if he didn't care anything about in this world leaning with arms folded on a world.

'What?' she asked him.

'Oh pls, you cant fight him. I know you cant and you know exactly what I am talking about.' He said coming towards the railing and putting his hands over it.

Clary inhaled a deep breathe.

'I have to, I am meant to.' She said.

'But you cant and in the end you wont.' He said.

'Why are you saying this?' she asked him, hurt.

'I have no choice. I have to know if you will stand by us at last or not Clary. You are meant to kill him but will you kill him?' Sona asked her.

'Of course I will, things will be difficult but I am sure everything could work out.'

Sona laughed a little, a guilty laugh.

'Mark my words Clary, nothing ever works out, as long as you are hesitant like you are now they wont work out.'

Clary shook her head.

'I have to do it, it is me.' She said with a watery shaky voice.

'Yes it is you, no wonder about that but lets be honest, you love him and you even agreed to marry him.'

'He is half demon for god's sake, I cannot marry him.' Her voice shook again as she stared distantly looking nowhere in particular.

'So am I, actually I am full demon but that doesn't mean that I am bad. Listen Clary, I know it sounds kind of cheesy but is there is a good shadowhunter, there will be a bad one too, if there is a good werewolf there will be a bad one too, a good warlock will result in a bad one too, similarly a good half demon is there if there is a bad one too. Maybe Sebastian is the bad one with bad intentions but I am sure there is a good half demon inside him too, you have seen it, the good Sebastian I mean and don't pretend like you didn't because you have and he was awesome. We just have to make that good shadowhunter kill the bad one inside him.' He said.

Clary stood there standing and staring at him as her eyes grew wide while she slowly understood what he meant.

'I get it now.' She said as the words dawned over her. 'Sebastian is good but bad too.' She said in whisper. 'I get it now and thanks but seriously, you could have told me this earlier you know, not very good with advice huh..' she said with sarcasm.

'Well I may be not that good with advice but, may I interest you with a sarcastic comment?' he said with equal sarcasm.

'Are you always such a jerky, sarcastic asshole?' she asked as Sona laughed heartily.

'Oh Clary, sometimes it hurts physically to keep my sarcasm inside.' He said still smiling.

**Please review I will really really appreciate that..**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**BYEE..**

**SEE YA'ALL NEXT BYEE…**

**:P**

**:D**

**:***


	30. Chapter 31

**Hey HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter….**

**THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND KEEP REVIEWING!**

Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, Alec and Sona arrived at an address as told by Magnus. He told everyone that because he knows Camille from a long time he can track her and find her. it turned out that they Camille was in Amsterdam too. Clary was first suspicious, but when she noticed the others she saw that it can clearly be a co-incidence. She worries a lot nowadays huh.. she rolled her eyes at the thought.

They turned and found themselves into a total abandoned lane with a dead end. Camille was nowhere to be present.

'What the hell?' Clary said. 'It's a total dead end.'

'It's the glamour Clary.' Jace whispered. Clary now concentrated a bit and found the actual place. It was awesome looking. It was actually a house, a big house at that. It was easily the double of the institute with a huge green grassed garden with tons of beautiful flowers and trees.

'Whoa!' Clary said.

'I know..' Sona said with a smirk.

They entered inside as Magnus led them straight to a particular room, well hall to be specific. It was long and very luxurious looking place. At the very end sat Camille. They proceeded there and kept standing as there were no seats available to sit instead of the one on which Camille was sitting on.

'Camille.' Magnus nodded to her direction and Clary couldn't help but smirk at the thought that almost a few months ago it was Simon explaining her that it is how badasses greet each other, just nodding not explaining which would probably kill their vibe.

'Magnus, good to see you.' Camille said. Hmm maybe she wasn't such a bad ass, she thought.

'Lets get to business.' Jace said. 'We give you the seat in the Clave if you give us the Nirvana Dulcet.' If Jace expected her to show some surprise he was immediately disappointed with her very calm expression.

'I know that.' She said.

'WHAT?!' Isabelle said. 'You knew?'

'Of course I knew, I have spies girl.' Camille said. 'So about the real topic, I am willing to take the position but apparently, now that you have come here I first need you to sign that letter of the Clave before going to that treasure part.' She said bringing out a pen and paper.

'But what if you don't have the Nirvana Dulcet? You don't have a certificate telling that I say true and stuff right..' Jace said.

'Never say that boy, its right there.' She said pointing in the end of the room. There was a treasure like box keopt there. Very rusty and brownish looking, ancient treasure box.

'Let us see that first..' Magnus said.

'Sure, but no touching it unless you give me back signed papers.' Camille said.

'Umm.. actually it doesn't matter if we sign it or not, it matters if Luke sign those.' Clary muttered.

'Well, I knew it already, duhh so I took the photocopied ones, you know the ones you will sign with me here and I will show these to Luke and make him sign the originals then.' Camille said as the rest of them proceeded to take a look at that.

If they expected a shiny, heavenly, gorgeous object they were disappointed and disappointed like to the core because the thing inside was liquid. Literally clear liquid like water.

'This is the mighty Nirvana Dulcet?' Alec said rolling his eyes.

'It's water.' Isabelle objected.

'No it isn't water of course, but don't touch for one you will incinerate instantly and for second you promised.' Camille said.

'This Is the Nirvana Dulcet I can feel it.' Magnus said his eyes grim.

'Me too, it feels like someone is poking your heart with metal cold rod. It hurts inside but it doesn't hurt at that same time too.. OMG am I gonna die!?' Sona said.

'Seriously shut up Sona.' Clary said.

'Nirvanadulcetception.' Jace muttered as Clary rolled her eyes and went to sign the paper.

She reached Camille where she was sitting and took the pen from her. she clicked it open from behind and took the papers. There were a hell lot of I agree that Camille should be the one with the position to represent Vampires in the Clave and blah blah blah. Clary didn't read it all, it was too long. There was just a tiny blank underneath the written part where she had to sign it. She signed there quickly and gave those papers back to Cmaille who grinned an ear to ear in return.

Suddenly all of them heard footsteps which sounded very odd. It was like footsteps and crawling and hissing and very nightmarish voices all mixed up. Clary looked at Camille and saw her face. She was still grinning, now with a little evilish smirk mixed in.

'You lied to us!' She whispered to Camille.

'Of course I did, well not about the treasure that is still the real treasure there but making out from here alive, yea that could be difficult.' Camille said showing fake sympathy.

Clary did a flip backwards, a perfect flip backwards and gave Camille a big hit in the face. She snatched the papers and kicked her in the gut again. When she looked back she saw all her friends fighting demons. Jace with two which looked a hell lot like oni demons, isabelle with a raum demon, Alec and Magnus were fighting some too and Simon and Sona had their lot with them too.

Clary quickly ran to help them with fighting when she felt a hand restrain her to do so.

'I don't think you should do that…_little sister.'_ A voice said from behind.

Clary's eyes went wide in recognition of the voice as she stood there too stunned to move.

**Sooo? How was It? REVIEW!**

**Thanks all**

**Meet you next! Byeeee :P :D**


	31. Chapter 32

**Hey HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter!**

**Guest- I hope so too, thanks for the review.**

**Dretittechilita- thank you so much :***

**Luciod123- you will start to like him a hell more, I bet! :p**

**Rosevelvet45- thank you soo much! Yea I needed a character from sebastian's house so I made one and to make things interesting I added a little sarcasm! :***

Clary turned very slowly, to come across face to face with Sebastian. He was wearing a black shirt and grey pants. He had one hand in his pocket and one restraining Clary. He looked happy seeing her. Clary couldn't help but keep staring at him. He has changed, his expression did not look grim, and dominant anymore, you know the kind of expression when he has perfect assurance that the person ahead would do everything he tells them to. Now, he looked more like…._a big hallow._ He looked empty and desperate. They stared into each others eyes.

Clary blinked back tears when she saw his expression, such a desperate expression. He wants me, she thought. He is evil, she thought again. But he is good too, she thought once more. It was like she had two consciences in herself who were fighting with each other debating upon the topic if Sebastian is changed, if he is good or not.

'I m sorry.' Sebastian said and Clary could see that he really was, he was sorry. She was about to make a great comment like its ok or it doesn't matter when one part of her brain shouted at her, ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU LOVE JACE!

The effect of that conscience sound was so much that Clary had to pull her hand back from Sebastian's grip. And when she looked at his expression she felt bad to do so, he looked hurt, hurt to the core of his heart. She wanted to say, no she wanted to shout at him that she loves him when her mouth and mind betrayed her. her mind started to form a list of all the bad things he has done, he killed Amatis, he killed Max, he killed the real Sebastian, he killed Hodge, he is a murderer. Her mouth betrayed her too as it went shut, she was suddenly very unable to speak anything.

She looked back at Jace and the others. Jace was staring at her. He looked hurt too, his very luminous eyes suddenly had nothing but shadows in them.

'Clary?' he whispered which sounded more like a question than a statement.

Now she went rigid she had no idea what to do. This was the situation she was always afraid of, facing both of them together, both of the people who loved her, both of the people whom she literally loved.

'You swine.' A voice said behind her as she turned. Sebastian was glaring daggers at Jace.

Sebastian couldn't help but glare daggers at Jace. He loathed him, absolutely loathed him. Jace was the person who took his Clary from him, he was the man who took his world from him. Sebastian took a seraph blade and charged at Jace. Jace ducked his first blow and started the playing the defence mode.

The battle between them kept raging on, everyone stepped aside as a demon and angel fought each other. They fought so fast it looked as if a blur. But from the mist that looked somehow forming onto them Clary could make out that both of them were winning or should she say that both of them were losing as they sure had some deep gashes.

Suddenly Jace cried very loud and Sebastian cut his thigh into a very deep wound. Jace fell on one leg and sebatsian kept standing there, his mouth bleeding in black blood as he spit it aside.

Jace's cry woke up clary as she ran and screamed his name.

'Jace!' Clary said and knelt down next to him quickly taking out her stele and making an iratze when someone pulled her aside it was Sebastian.

'You are coming with me, letting me explain what happened.' Sebastian said with a plead and a sudden desperate force in his voice.

'Not in this lifetime she is not.' Somebody said as very clearly Clary wasn't able to reply, she just couldn't.

The voice was isabelle as she charged towards Sebastian.

'Wait!' Clary said finding her voice as both Isabelle and Sebastian stopped.

'Wait, you why are you here? I hate you.' She said tears shown very evidently in her eyes.

'Clary please, let me explain. I didn't mean to.' Sebastian started.

'Didn't mean to what? Kill Amatis?' she whispered. Sebastian stood there as Clary knelt beside Jace who had fainted and gave him a very powerful Iratze. The gash on his thigh was clearly fading out in such short time even Clary gasped.

'Whoa! That is one strong Iratze.' Sona said.

'You? What are you doing here?' Sebastian said suddenly taking notice of him.

'I don't know, you didn't pay me much.' He said sarcastically.

'Shut up Sona, I cannot believe you betrayed me.' Sebastian said in a grim voice. 'But taking notice of this very situation, everyone seems to betray me nowadays.' He said with a guilty laugh.

Sona said nothing to that.

Suddenly Sebastian grabbed Clary as a hell lot of more demons came raging on again from the portal.

'You are coming with me please, I need to explain.' He said.

'No I cant, you almost killed him, you kill everybody that I love.' Clary whispered. Jace's eyes fluttered open as he whispered.

'Clary?'

'I am here. I am he..' she didn't continue as she felt a sharp tinge on her bare shoulder and she suddenly felt an immense need to sleep.

She could feel hands around her as Sebastian carried her bridal style to the portal. She could also hear Jace calling her name as he jumped into the portal after them.

Wow, this is exactly what I need, my half demon brother trying to explain his mistake of taking lives of innocent to me, my love coming after me which would probably result in his death and all my friends being swayed by monsters and demons and they have absolutely no chance of winning. Exactly what I need- she thought as she drifted to sleep.

**Sooo? Did you like it. Please REVIEW! THEY ARE REALLY APPRECIATED. :***

**SEE YA'ALL NEXT,**

**BYEE!**


	32. Chapter 33

**Hey I am back with another chapter. Hope you all are enjoying this story. :***

**Thanks all for reviews ! I really really appreciate that**

**So onto the chapter now:**

Simon knew they had no chances of winning, let alone their chances of getting the Nirvana Dulcet. He was currently fighting a really big demon whose species he didn't know. He had no idea what to do. Usually when he imagined his death, which he rarely imagined keeping in my mind that he was practically immortal but anyways, when he imagined it, he thought it would be heroic, you know like something that everybody would praise him for. Well, he certainly didn't think he would die so horribly, with his friends all covered by a blanket of monsters. His best friend taken by the villain of the story and and a very injured Jace running after them. He sighed while piercing the heart- if they had one- of the demon.

Suddenly his head jerked up as he came up with an awesome Simon type idea! YIPEE! His mind chimed. He took hold of Isabelle's hand and dragged her into a very lone space of the hall.

'Simon? What is it, are you going to tell me that you love me and then kiss me for the last time because we will soon be all DEAD!' isabelle said, Simon could see how scared she was. Even though she was trying really hard not to show it. Whoa! Isabelle looked cute when she is scared.

'Listen I have a plan, give me your stele.' He said to Isabelle and she handed over her stele to him without asking for more reasons for once in her lifetime. 'Give me your hand.' He said.

'Oh so you are gonna kiss just my hand, I admit I am disappointed.' She said sarcastically with a little edge of nervouseness.

Simon smirked at her straightforwardness.

He tried remembering the rune Clary made when they fought a big army of demons. He closed his eyes and then opened them to see that he had drawn a perfect rune, as perfect a sit can be drawn without Clary around.

'You are gonna feel really drousy after this but, this rune is what Clary made when she fought all the demons in that demon army we came across. Point it towards them.' Simon said pointing towards the raging battle.

'But Sona!.' Isabelle said as Simon cursed under his breath- though he didn't really had the need to breathe-.

'Shit I forgot.' He said as he rushed towards Sona and killed the demons he was fighting.

'Hey,' he complained. ' I almost had him.' Sona pouted.

'Killing your own species I see, well of course you had him. I just wanted to see if my wrist is flexible enough.' Siimon said rolling his eyes as he dragged him to Isabelle's side.

And then the blinding flashing light from Isabelle's hand shimmered to life.

Clary woke up in bed she was too familiar with, it was the same bed she got laid on when she first came here, in Sebastian's house. She took a look on herself, she had on the same shadowhunter gear. She let out a breathe that she didn't she was holding.

She was almost extremely sure that when she wakes up she will have Sebastian around her and a tiny part of her was pouting at the fact that he wasn't here. She got up and opened the room door.

The hallway was very deserted, not one soul in sight. She looked at t he wall, the familiar cream coloured wall, thinking about if Jace was here or not, also, she desperately wanted a glass of water. She gulped once and her thirst increased.

She started walking very cautiously down the corridor, wanting to hear some noise, any noise to be sure of the fact that she wasn't alone. And now even if she wanted to escape she cant, how can she leave Jace alone here if he was here, which was very much possible.

She went to the kitchen and had a glass of water, she drank it in just a few gulps and suddenly heard a faint noise. She quickly tilted her head to direction from which the noise came. There was another noise then suddenly. She tip- toed to the room from where it was coming and heard through the door.

'I hate you, Hate you for taking my Clary from me. She doesn't understand, I had to do what I did but she didn't have to run away like that. It is all. Your. Fault.' She heard Sebastian whisper to Jace.

'Why will she ever like you, you half monster. You are nothing but a disgrace to every Fucking. Shadowhunter.' Jace spat.

When Jace was done replying she heard another sound which sounded like a very hard slap. She put her hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming.

'Don't ever be rude again, the consequences can be harsh.' Sebatsian said. Clary could very muchbuild a picture in her mind depicting something like Jace tied and bloody from head to toe and Sebastian hurting him more. A tear escaped from Clary's eyes.

She had to do something, and do something fast. She knew she had told everyone that she will be able to fight sebatsian but in the end, she just cant. She had no idea why but she just can not fight him.

She looked for her stele. There were several hidden pockets in her shadowhunter gear. She noticed how her seraph blades and knives were taken along with a stele that was kept on a top pocket. She instead reached for a very hidden one which had several laps of clothing on, she used it just in times of extreme necessity, times like these. She praised the lord for having that stele and quickly drew a rune over the wall.

Suddenly she felt very drowsy as her rune came into action. The whole wall separating them and her was now transparent, but only she could see them, they couldn't see her. the scene inside the room was very much like she expected but she sighed in relief that Jace was not yet bloodied up, he was just sweating, hard.

Sebastian on the other hand was examining a seraph blade on his hands and it looked like he was ready to give Jace a big wound, that's when Clary noticed the people inside weren't really moving. The stood still, like statues. Hmmm, she thought, my rune did a good job. She stepped inside of that room and instantly went to Jace. She untied him and touched his face, as soon as she touched him he came to life.

'Clary?' Jace said, sounding very pained.

'Jace, Jace I am here okay.. we are okay. We are together.' Clary said.

'I love you!' he whispered and kissed her. it was a very desperate kiss which looked like he was only doing to become sure of the fact that she was real. They parted after a little while.

'Lets go.' Jace said standing up. That's when Clary realised that the rune she made had worn out and Sebastian came to life, his expression very shocked to see the scene in front of him.

'What are you doing here?' he asked her in disbelief. She was about to make a shocking retort like.._just hanging out or ohh I just wanted to save my boyfriend from getting bloodied up too bad, pity that you had to come across…_but she suddenly felt a wave of pain go through her body, she went down on her knees and gave a scream, very loud. Her eyelids wanted to shut but she restrained them wanting to be conscious. She was just able to see both Jace and Sebastian come running towards her when she screamed loudly again as another wave of pain went through her. This time she went unconscious….._again!_

**Soo? Guys did you like it? Please please please review if you did… I miss the fans who used to review a lot.. where are you guys?**

**Please REVIEW! And I promise I will keep up with updating fast..**

**I love ya'all…**

**Byeee..**

**:P**

**:***


	33. Chapter 34

**Hey guys I am back with another chap…**

**I just love you all for reviewing..**

**l ure# v u gh n- ( your name doesn't come up when I write it normally I dun know why..) I Missed You! :* well, I admit I am not that good writing drama…I go for a realistic or humorous approach, but for my fans.. I am going to try definitely.. :)**

**drettitechilita- thanks so much :***

**luciod123- thanks and I will try my best with the updates :***

**Guest- I don't particularly know the number of chapters left. Thanks for the review :***

**so onto the chapter now…**

Jace didn't even have time to catch his breath a she saw Clary go to her knees and fall down instantly. When his mind started working again he ran to her side, trying ferociously to make her revive consciousness, which was of no use since she was out cold. He noticed Sebastian at his side then and for just a little moment saw his expression, it was ghostly similar to the one Jace had on. The same caring expression, but not like a big brother that should have been there but a more caring more worried one. Jace shook the thought out of his head, he cant do this. He gritted his teeth and growled at him.

'This is all your fault, you swine.' Jace said and was welcomed by a change of expression on Sebastian's face from pained to a very angry one.

'I don't have time for fools right now.' He said as his hands went under Clary so as to carry her, when Jace got up and pushed him hard against the wall. He went thump against it and it did nothing to him except being more angry. Sebastian smiled a crooked smile and chanted, under his breath, real slow and lightly for Jace to understand. Suddenly Jace felt a tug at his legs and quickly came to the understanding that Sebastian has used the binding spell on him.

'Fucking bastard, fight me with me open and then be proud.' Jace said in rage.

'As I said, I don't have time for fools right now.' He said as he strolled carelessly forward and lifted Clary up bridal style and went. As he reached the door, he said. 'I would kill you now, but I want it to be slow and painful. No one is going to come here Jace Lightwood. You will stay here in this room, starving, dying, regretting..' Sebastian gave a small laugh before he was gone.

Jace stood there motionless and for the first time in his life, not able to find any freaking way to freedom.

Clary woke up again in the same room as before she went out. She couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu. She got up and stopped suddenly when she realised what was really happening. She glanced down and stopped, literally stopped she could hear the heart beating in her ears and nothing else at that point of time. She wore a panty only and in front of her sat…._Sebastian. _she felt horror in herself and couldn't help but notice that a little part of her was jumping from the couch waving hands and shouting yay!yay!yay!. she told that part of her to abruptly shut up.

'Where is Jace.' She asked him, partly because she was paranoid sitting in front of him, staring at her.

'Oh c'mon, we are going to have the time of our lives and you are worried about that weasel.' He said laying down at his side taking support of his hand, placing it to the back of his neck.

'Of course I am, and he is no weasel, you are. What did you do to him.' Clary said gritting her teeth. At that Sebastian's face became serious and determined and he sat up leaning forward so that they were just centimetres apart, easy to touch but not touching.

'You know you love me, I know you love me. All we have to do is accept, Clary please.' He said, his eyes almost pleading.

Clary bit back tears and shook her head.

'I don't love you. I love the good Sebastian in you, and that too in a very brotherly way.' She tried to sound convincing but couldn't be. 'You Sebastian have a good and a bad side, the good one is well, good and the bad one has done things so horrible it stings. I cannot love you in any way until that bad side is still the part of you.' Clary said. Sebastian stared at her and then suddenly to her surprise rose up from the bed. Clary felt a bit back and for some reason rejected but she thought she was being ridiculous and shoved that thought aside.

'It can never be possible Clary, I have that demon inside me.' He said in only a whisper.

'That's not true.' Clary said. 'I can help you to fight, both Jace and I can help you to fight it Sebastian.' She said.

Sebastian laughed a very guilty laugh at that and the next thing he said pulled the floor beneath Clary's feet away.

'My intention were to leave him in a binding spell in a room for the rest of eternity.' He said, his back facing her. she went rigid at the news. How can she even think that this..this thing can have a good side? He shows no mercy, kills innocent lives, make it slow and painful.

Before Clary knew, she was putting on shadowhunter gear and tears flooded her eyes. To her surprise Sebastian didn't stop her. He just stared at her as she stormed out of the room to the room where Jace was held.

Jace lay there, his feet were aching enormously, there were red stains on his feet and they were bleeding abruptly. He had no idea what to do. He tried getting freed from the spell even if he knew it was impossible. He tried and tried and the result were his bloody feet.

He lay there thinking about death and that how his body would lay here for the rest of eternity and it will stink and degrade. He laughed for no apparent reason. He thought he was going mad for no apparent reason.

Have you ever felt that when you are in a very dark room and suddenly the light comes pouring in blinding you completely but somewhere inside your heart you are happy for that light even if it hurts your eyes.

That's what he felt like when he saw Clary come storming into the room, though the room in which he was going to die was completely lit due to sunshine outside, he felt awesomely greatly good when Clary came in. and then when he actually got to see her his heart ache. She had teared up eyes and seem to tear more when she saw him and then when she saw his feet.

She came in and sat down next to him putting an iratze on him first and then cutting the binding spell off of him.

When they had kissed and cried a bit together they went to make a portal. Clary insisting on making a portal.

Suddenly sebatsian bursted inside the room. Jace put Clary behind him protectively though he knew she didn't like it a little, being all helpless and all. He did it anyway.

'You are not going anywhere.' Sebastian said. 'Clary I thought about it and you were right. I want to be good.' Sebastian said in almost pleading eyes.

Clary stared at him, rage filling in her eyes as she secretly took out the seraph blade from her gear.

'There is no good you Sebastian, I was mistaken. You are one a cold hearted bastard who kills people for fun!' she said as she launched herself at him piercing his heart with the seraph blade.

**Soo? Yayayayayayayayayay! Finally we are reaching somewhere huh? :p**

**Please review!**

**Guess what I got my city of heavenly fire and was literally jumping on the couch kissing it when it came! I AM SOOO EXCITED TO READ IT!**

**Btw I am so so so so sorry for the late update but some of my relatives came to stay for two days at our house and I had no time for an update! I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REPLYING THOUGH!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW…JUST POST WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY ROGHT THERE( IN THAT BOX)-**


	34. Chapter 35

**Sup fellas? HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter-**

**l ure# v u gh n- Yes it was supposed to be you, hahaha….i love you for reviewing, reading and liking this story so passionately! And most of all, I love you for fangirling me :p :***

**rosevelvet45- that's so sweet of you, thanks for the review.. :***

**luciod123- we will see :p thanks for the review.. :***

**Cecyl- where were you? I missed you! I have some great intentions with this story ;) you will get to know soon! :***

**Just a reminder to all of you that Clary, Jace and Sebastian can end up: dead, without any of each other, with someone else entirely! I told you just so you don't call me a cold hearted bitch or something like that at the end of this story….dont forget I love my fans!**

**So onto the chapter now:**

Clary stood there paranoid by the thing she has just done. She went rigid all over at that realisation when she saw Sebastian looking at her with an expression completely covered in betrayal. Time tended to stretch as she watched her older brother come to his knees in front of them and whisper.

'_I te speraverunt_.' He said it slowly, emphasizing on each syllable. He looked at Clary one last time and fell down. His eyes still open. Clary's heart stopped as he saw black mist dance in the air. It looked as if Sebastian was evaporating in dark mist.

_I trusted you, Sebastian had said._

She didn't notice that she held on to Jace so tightly, until his shirt ripped off a little. Clary didn't want to see that, she didn't want to let go of him. She watched and watched and watched until all the black mist evaporated. She was surprised to see Sebastian's body still there, she expected him to evaporate completely too but he hadn't.

Clary came forward and knelt beside him. She could see his eyes, so much like hers, they were now green in colour. As green as grass. As shining as water. As beautiful as a lush rainforest. And as _dead as a corpse!_

Clary bit back tears but knew they were dropping from her eyes drip by drip. She felt that wetness on her cheek.

'You did the right thing Clary, he had such fate.' Jace whispered softly to her.

'He wanted a second chance, he said that he wanted a second chance.' Clary whispered in a more minute tone.

Jace came forward and wrapped her around her shoulders in a warmingly supportive embrace.

'Everything happens for the good Clary, deep inside I know that even you know he couldn't, ever be changed.' Jace said. 'Don't forget, _our fates are sealed_.'

Clary nodded not wanting to argue further.

'I suppose we go back and eat and discuss strategies?' Magnus said. Everyone was panting and gawking at the situation in front of them. The demons were gone and Isabelle, Simon, Alec , Magnus and Sona sat there trying to regain their energy from fighting those demons.

'Sure why not? Around those peculiar round tables you steal, my favourite stuff.' Simon said half heartedly.

'Clary and Jace are gone. We have got to do something.' Isabelle said, she hated losing people.

'We have got to do something, c'mon Magnus there must be something.' Alec said.

'I can track them.' Magnus said.

'Well then track them.' Sona said.

'Okay..' Magnus sighed, he was exhausted and then he got up.

'Clary we have to get outta here.' Jace said.

'Yes, yes we do but..' Clary said and then stopped.

'But what?' Jace asked.

'But, I want his body burned. See Jace.' Clary pointed her hand towards his eyes. 'Lokk at those eyes, he is Jonathan now not Sebastian. He is my big brother, a big brother I have never had.' Clary said and choked at the end, her voice breaking.

'Yes, of course we will take him. He is your big brother.' Jace said determination clear in his voice and stood up holding his stele.

He reached out to the wall to make a portal. His stele came in contact with the wall as he started drawing the rune he has seen Clary draw several times. He drew it and waited. A minute passed and then two. He waited as realization dawned on him. Nothing is happening why isn't anything happening? He thought. He looked at Clary as she stared back at him, question in her eyes.

'Why isn't anything happening?' Clary asked him bewildered.

'I don't know, I made that rune, it just wouldn't work.' Jace replied as he went a little farther away to make the same rune, he wanted to try once again.

He tried and nothing happened still, he just stared at it as absolutely nothing in that room changed, well instead the thing that the wall had two tattoos and looked like children being bad.

'What is going on?' Jace whispered facing the wall. 'Maybe you should try it.' He said handling the stele to Clary.

She took it and stood up, she faced that wall as her stele came in contact with the wall. As always, when she thought of a rune she pured her every being, her every atom of energy into it.

She stared as her heart stopped, this was the first time her runes didn't work. She stared and stared and stared as nothing happened..

'He said that he will make me stay here for eternity. It may be that he sealed these walls.' Jace whispered as his eyes stared at her and looked as if staring at a great distance away as well.

Clary rushed to the door and tried to push it open.

'Its locked,' she whispered….

**Sooo? How was it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ALSO, I AM LITERALLY CRYING OVER CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE!**

**CURSE YOU CASSANDRA CLARE( I wont tell you all why because there may be people out there who didn't yet tread that and I don't want SPOILERS!) *virtual angel tiara on my head* :p**

**KEEP REVIEWING FELLAS! LOVE YOU!**

**ALSO LEAVE A COMMENT DOWN THERE IN THAT BOX PLEASE!?(I will surely reply in a/n)-**


	35. Chapter 36 and Epilogue

**Hey guys! Please Please follow me on twitter- [at the rate] (it doesn't come up when I write in sign lang.) GlowHeart2112. You will get every minor detail about this story and the other stories I write on that account, I started it recently and expect co-operation, pweety please? *puppy dog eyes* you can ask me every question and stuff on there if, by some reason m not updating chaps and not able to reply to ya all LOVING AND AWESOME FANS! **

**PLEASE READ THE ABOVE!**

**Coming back to my story, **

**BestFan00- :***

**Luciod123- you don't know you..he can be alive.. :p**

**L ure# v ugh a#- yea I finished it and its officially awesome but you know how last books of a series end, with a hell lot of death and despair, therefore I cried! I agree it was the best of the series…. ( I will not say anymore, NO SPOILERS!)**

**Drettitechilita - you don't know you..he can be alive.. :p**

**Clancy- Aww… you don't know you..he can be alive.. :p**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, KEEP REVIEWING!**

**So onto the chapter now:**

Clary looked at Jace, half expecting him to smile a smirk and give an awesome idea to get freed from here, with Jonathan and live their lives happily ever after. And to her almost a little surprise he just stood there not able to do anything.

They stood there staring and thinking about different plans that could help them escape from here.

Suddenly there was a loud thump outside as Clary flinched and moved towards Jace. There was another thump, followed by a scream which could pierce ears and make your mind go mad. Clary cupped her ears with her hands as she stood there watching the door of that room intentively.

The door suddenly tore open, crashing upon Jace as he fled backwards and hurt his head, there was blood on his head which made Clary's heart sink.

She turned towards the door and found out face to face with a very large and unknown demon. It had fangs coloured red with made Clary sick at sight and its only yellow eye wasn't much of a calming scene either.

She took out her seraph blade and was about to thrust it into the demon when it vanished, turning to nothing but dust. She stood there wondering what had happened when she saw Isabelle standing there in a very fighty stance.

She grinned when she saw her and her grin vanished almost instantly when she saw Jace. She rushed towards her body followed by Clary when she got to her senses.

'Are there more demons here?' Clary asked her.

'No, it was the last one.' Isabelle said making an iratze on Jace's palm.

Jace wound was visibly healing as his eyes fluttered open.

'Lets get outta here.' Clary breathed.

They all sat around a round table, no one was worried or stuff like that. Everyone was indeed happy except Clary who internally mourned heavily over sebastian's death.

His body lay in a coffin, not yet burned.

'Finally he is dead.' Alec said.

'Yeah.' Magnus said. 'We can live in peace.'

'I really hoped I would actually see when he dies.' Isabelle said.

It was only Jace, Clary and Sona who kept quite. Clary and Sona because they secretly mourned over him and Jace because he knew exactly what Clary was going through.

Jace's hand caught Clary's hand underneath the table showing affection and almost emphasizing something like,_ I understand what you are going through, you can always share with me, I am always here._

She smiled reassuringly to him and squeezed his hand.

Jace suddenly sat up and fished out his hand to her welcoming her, she took it and said.

'Excuse us.' To everyone.

They went to their room she could hear whispers from behind. Something like.

'What do you think they will do?' Isabelle whispered.

'They would probably study wear nerd glasses and study.' Simon said.

'Young love.' Commented Magnus and Clary slightly smiled hearing that.

'I know what's eating you, you know.' Jace said to her seriously. Clary just shrugged at that not able to say anything.

'Its not your fault Clary, its not your fault that these, these things happened to you.' Jace said taking her hands in his and leaning in towards her but not kissing, just staring at each other at a distance from where their noses touched slightly.

'It is Jace, it is my fault. He wanted another chance.' Clary whispered back.

'But he could have never gotten good you know, he had demon blood, Sebastian wasn't your brother Clary, Jonathan was.' Jace said to her in a reassuring voice. 'What happened to him was all Valentine's fault, you cant punish yourself with that.'

Clary stared at him and leaned in.

'I love you.' She said to him and kissed him until all their body's were touching. Lingering kisses on her mouth was tickling her with pleasure as her eyes grew wide when she hear a voice from behind. She went rigid and saw as Jace's eyes changed from confusion to pure horror and shock.

She slowly turned and saw him.

'Hello, little sister.' He had said.

**CLIFFYYY! I AM EVIL MUAHAHAHA! :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW MY AUTHOR ACCOUNT ON TWITTER YOU CAN ASK AS MANY QUESTIONS THERE AS POSSIBLE AND I WILL REPLY ALL.**

**Next will be an authors note telling you all, what I intend to do to this story now… BE SURE TO STAY TUNED! AND REVIEW!**

**Just leave a comment in that box(its that simple you know) -**


	36. Author's Note, very important if a FAN!

**Sup fellas!? **

**I UPDATED 2 CHAPTERS SO READ THE LAST ONE FIRST PLEASE…**

**So as you all know that this story has taken an awfully awesome turn I will be WRITING A SEQUEL! HURRAYY! **

**I will start uploading that sequel after a month or two coz in the mean time I am writing a percy Jackson fanfic…..Dont forget to follow me on twitter GlowHeart2112. You can ask and comment anything and I will reply to all.**

**Introduction to the sequel of MY FATE IS SEALED:**

**Clary saved Sebastian, she saved her brother and now is living happily with Jace as Sebastian is changed to Jonathan, her real green eyed brother. Everything was peaceful and happy until Lilith came in their way, she wants Jonathan back and is trying extremely hard to get him consume her blood which will again change him to Sebastian. Will Clary, Jace, Mganus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Sona be able to save him? Read to know!**


End file.
